


Подрезанные крылья

by Lienin, Luchenza



Series: «Подрезанные крылья» и иллюстрация [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Single work, World War I, lots of dead bodies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Тесей не мог даже представить, что однажды окажется один и без палочки в зоне боевых действий маглов. Но вот он под Лансом, рядом с ним лишь раненый фестрал, а вокруг полыхает разгоревшийся во всю мощь пожар Великой войны.
Series: «Подрезанные крылья» и иллюстрация [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878145
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст не позиционирует себя как исторически достоверный. Возможны неточности относительно дат, мест и описанных событий.
> 
> [Иллюстрация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882204)

Сначала Тесею показалось, что он дома.

Знакомые руины оставшейся со времён норманнов сторожевой башни, надвое разрезавшей тёмное, беззвёздное небо, кисловатый запах влажной земли, травянистый вкус на губах и далёкие звуки грома. Словно он, сморённый летней духотой, задремал на лугу. Голова гудела, в глазах стояла пелена, и нестерпимо хотелось пить. Мама обещала сварить клюквенный лимонад...

Что-то влажное и мягкое снова тронуло за ухо. Ахилл пришёл его будить? Нет, гиппогрифы бодают лбом в плечо, не фыркают и пахнут больше птицей, чем лошадью.

Со стоном Тесей перевернулся на спину. Он не был дома. Морок рассеялся, истаял, как туман под лучами солнца. Не схватить, не вернуть краткий миг блаженной иллюзии.

Покрытый комьями земли, Тесей лежал под небом Франции, рядом, сверкая белыми глазами, стоял фестрал, а за знакомую башню он принял то, что осталось от церкви, развороченной чьим-то снарядом.

Шум в голове потихоньку стихал, но сил подняться не было. Тесей лежал и бездумно смотрел на фестрала, изредка моргая. Бабушка говорила, что эти жуткие крылатые лошади — вестники бед. Пятилетнего Ньюта её слова сильно обижали. Как-то раз он даже ушёл в лес, чтобы найти фестрала, привести домой и всем доказать, что бояться нечего.

К телу постепенно возвращалась чувствительность. Вместе с ней пришла боль, как после падения с метлы. Ныло всё, особенно грудь, но кости, кажется, остались целы. Это хорошо. Тесей не был силён в лечебных чарах, а с переломанными рёбрами перемещаться портключом чревато.

Он повернул голову в сторону фестрала, выискивающего что-то среди обломков. Нельзя его здесь оставлять, это нарушение Статута.

Мерлин и Моргана, что вообще произошло? Память словно бладжер вышиб, но какие-то фрагменты остались, зудели, как подсохшая рана.

Их маленький отряд отправили под Ланс — переправить новых беженцев. «Магическая Конфедерация внимательно следит за передвижениями немагических войск и просит волшебников, оказавшихся в зоне боевых действий, немедленно покинуть дома ради собственной безопасности. Свяжитесь с нами, и вам помогут» — так писали в «Крике гаргульи» и «Зеркале волшебника». Может, в «Пророке» тоже, но во Франции его было не достать.

Напрягшись, Тесею удалось приподняться и сесть боком. Комья земли посыпались с него, как шишки с ёлки, о которую решил заточить клюв и когти гиппогриф.

Он недалеко от Ланса. Брошенная деревня, по которой уже не раз прошлись солдаты с обеих сторон, оставив в целости только церковь, пару фахверковых фасадов и терриконы, в ночи похожие на могильные курганы. Ставшая рутиной задача: портключом переправить три семьи за линию фронта в Абвиль и — персонально Тесею — провести разведку. Оценить безопасность этого маршрута эвакуации. Поговаривали, англичане с французами готовят здесь наступление.

Артобстрел стал неожиданностью.

Заметив, что Тесей сел, фестрал настороженно повёл ушами, но подошёл. Правое его крыло складывалось не полностью, едва не волочилось по земле траурным полотнищем.

Наверное, фестрал чувствовал, что перед ним волшебник. Ньют рассказывал: эти создания очень умные, уж точно умнее пары этонцев, живших у бабушки и норовивших сунуть морду в каждый найденный муравейник.

Тесей ощупал себя. Синяки и ушибы, несколько царапин и ссадин. Повезло. Должно быть, рука дрогнула, когда он Щитовыми чарами прикрывал товарищей и беженцев. В памяти остались лица перепуганных людей, исчезнувших в вихре портключа. А потом — темнота.

— Привет, — с трудом выдавил Тесей, несмело поднимая руку и касаясь фестрала. Тёплая бархатистая кожа. Тесей давно не прикасался к чему-то, что не было его грубой магловской формой. Он улыбнулся. — Мерлин, как тебя сюда занесло…

Должно быть, в местных лесах жил целый табун. Война заставила их бежать, как и волшебников. А потом случился артобстрел. Это объясняет раненое крыло.

Фестрал ткнулся похожим на клюв наростом на морде в ладонь Тесея. Мускулистый язык прошёлся по коже, слизывая кровь, и Тесей поспешил отдёрнуть руку, опасаясь за свои пальцы. Кажется, фестралы не питаются человечиной? Но Моргана знает, когда этот ел последний раз.

Драконоподобная морда потянулась за рукой, и Тесей качнул ею вверх и вниз несколько раз, надеясь, что язык тела у гиппогрифов не сильно отличается от такового у фестралов. К его удивлению, конь издал низкий, похожий на ворчание звук, и отошёл, сосредоточившись на развороченной земле.

— Хорошо, что мы друг друга поняли.

Во внутреннем кармане шинели хранилась фляжка с экстрактом бадьяна — на случай расщепления. Сейчас Тесею пригодился бы рябиновый отвар, чтобы окончательно изгнать из головы барабанный бой, и какая-нибудь мазь от ушибов, но и таким скромным запасам он был рад.

В другом кармане хранился моток бинта. Тесей смочил его в экстракте и провёл по ладони, отдирая грязь и засохшую кровь. Ранки и ссадины щипало до слёз в глазах, но зелье действовало. Даже шрамов не останется. Сейчас он сделает над собой усилие, выберет камень для создания портключа, и ещё нужно что-то решить с фестралом. Ребята, конечно, новобранцу не обрадуются, но не оставлять же его здесь.

Пальцы привычно потянулись к чехлу на бедре, но замерли на полпути. Холодное осознание прошибло насквозь — он держал палочку, когда его оглушило, наверняка она выпала из руки или отлетела в сторону.

От бледного месяца на небе было мало толку. Невидяще Тесей зашарил руками вокруг, надеясь на удачу. Без палочки, застрявший на захваченной немцами земле, под угрозой очередного артобстрела, он долго не протянет. Аппарация? Нет, класс в школе, где минувшим днём они обустроили стоянку, не оставил в памяти чёткого следа. Лишь несколько перевёрнутых парт да облако табачного дыма. Его, да ещё с фестралом, расщепит при попытке. А ребята, уверенные, что Тесей остался разведывать территорию, спохватятся не сразу.

Он ощупывал и рассматривал каждую длинную щепку. Заинтересованный его суетой, вернулся фестрал.

— Жаль, что глаза у тебя не светятся. Была б хоть какая помощь, — мрачно заметил Тесей, продолжая поиски.

Наконец пальцы нащупали что-то гладкое и длинное. Полный восторга, Тесей приблизил находку к лицу, чтобы разглядеть получше, и замер. Неверяще он уставился на костяную рукоять, древко с парой глубоких царапин и кривой скол у середины, из которого торчали остатки фениксова пера.

Сломана. Его палочка сломана. Столько лет верно ему служившая, а теперь мёртвая, покоящаяся в ладони бесполезной деревяшкой.

Туда-сюда. Тесей вертел обломок между пальцев, точно это могло что-то изменить. В голове стало пусто, как в тот день, когда его впервые ранили. Леденящий ужас, невозможность дышать, а после — провал. Неприятное проклятие, но тогда Тесей был в окружении старших, опытных коллег, знавших, как не дать новичку задохнуться. А сейчас рядом только неспособный подняться в воздух фестрал.

Тесей перевёл взгляд на топчущееся на небольшом расстоянии животное. Во фляжке еще остался экстракт бадьяна. Но даже так потребуется пара дней. Разорванное крыло — это не царапины.

Опершись о колени, Тесей встал. Голова закружилась, и он взмахнул руками, удерживая равновесие. Резкие движения испугали фестрала, и он отошёл подальше, но ускакать или улететь не пытался.

— Позволишь осмотреть крыло? — мягко спросил Тесей, вытянув левую руку вперёд и медленно приближаясь. — Я хочу тебе помочь.

Фестрал дал к себе подойти и положить ладонь на тощую шею. Тесей осторожно погладил выступающие позвонки. Чёрная грива слиплась и свисала сосульками, как и хвост, которым фестрал слегка помахивал.

Неторопливо Тесей повёл рукой вдоль скелетоподобного тела. Никогда раньше он не прикасался к фестралу и теперь испытывал странные чувства. Гиппогрифы требовали к себе иного обращения, возмущаясь любому неверному жесту, поэтому мама учила находить подход к каждому из её табуна, запоминать не только клички, но повадки, привычки и по движению крыльев догадываться о настроении.

Фестрал же вёл себя как покладистый пациент на приёме у целителей. Позволил раскрыть и ощупать крыло и только всхрапывал, если Тесей ненамеренно задевал края разрыва. Похоже, он не дикий, иначе не реагировал бы так спокойно. Хозяин — кто-то из местных волшебников — сбежал и оставил питомца в одиночестве. Или погиб.

Кости оказались целы, что воодушевило Тесея, но обрабатывать длинную рану в темноте — глупая затея.

Будь у него палочка, он бы использовал Люмос.

Будь у него палочка, фестралом бы занялся не он и не здесь.

— Давай отойдём туда. — Тесей указал на руины церкви. — Тут небезопасно. Нас могут заметить.

Через плотную шинель он сжал обломок палочки, спрятанный у груди. Может, ему повезёт и среди руин найдутся эти маленькие деревяшки, которыми маглы разжигают огонь? Или что-то ещё.

Фестрал тряхнул головой, точно сомневался в идее Тесея, но сдвинулся с места. Ему, отлично видевшему в темноте, идти было легко, Тесей же делал небольшие шаги, опасаясь подвернуть ногу. И всё равно земля норовила уйти вниз. Словно лис между капканов, Тесей маневрировал, стараясь не упасть в одну из оставленных магловскими снарядами воронок.

— Мерлинова борода! Ш-ш-ш, — выругался он сквозь зубы, когда грунт под подошвой ботинка пополз вниз. Тесей не удержал равновесие и упал на колени, больно ударившись о камень.

От алтаря осталась только часть апсиды. Боковым нефам повезло больше. Тесей вошёл внутрь через разрушенные ворота и огляделся.

Глубокие царапины на покрытых копотью стенах зияли, точно раны. Части крыши удалось уцелеть, отчего в церкви царил наполненный запахом гари полумрак. Но через рваные дыры в кровле видны были куски медленно светлеющего неба. Похоже, без сознания Тесей пролежал почти всю ночь.

Нахмурившись, Тесей наблюдал за фестралом, вынюхивающим что-то среди обломков. Напряжённо размышляя, он двинулся вперёд к разрушенному алтарю. Если повезёт, церковному подвалу удалось спастись не только от взрыва, но и от мародёров. Там может найтись что-нибудь полезное.

За его спиной фестрал издал утробный звук, перебитый испуганным писком.

Вздрогнув, Тесей обернулся через плечо, чтобы застать зверя поглощающим добычу. Что ж, одной крысой меньше. И это хорошо, что фестрал сам умеет охотиться в отличие от выросших в неволе гиппогрифов.

Под смачный хруст разгрызаемых костей Тесей дошёл до разрушенной части церкви. Если здесь и был подвал, он погребён под каменным завалом. Магия избавилась бы от него в считанные секунды, руками же и за день не справиться.

Но надежда ещё оставалась. Тесей побрёл дальше, внимательно смотря под ноги и по сторонам. Хорошо бы найти какую-нибудь верёвку, чтобы сделать повод, а ещё привязать раненое крыло к телу.

Когда взойдёт солнце, Тесей сможет определить, где север. На севере, в стороне от Ланса, их стоянка, защищённая от маглов всеми возможными чарами. Идти всего пару часов, если по дороге, но этот путь для Тесея закрыт. Пристрелят ещё до того, как он успеет произнести подслушанное у товарища-австрийца «sheiße».

Придётся идти через лес.

Между обломков что-то застряло. Тесей присел рядом и разгрёб груду щепок и острых осколков камней, пока не очистил искорёженный кусок металла с привязанным к нему концом верёвки. Наверное, раньше это была часть люстры или какого-то другого предмета — неважно. Тесея волновала только верёвка. Он осторожно потянул её на себя одной рукой, свободной стараясь расшатать камни, облегчить скольжение.

Дюйм за дюймом она показывалась, испачканная грязью. Потом застряла. Уперев ногу в камень понадёжней, Тесей несколько раз дёрнул верёвку на себя, пока она с лёгким хлопком не оборвалась.

Тесей собрал её в моток и обернулся на фестрала. Расставив передние ноги и склонив голову, тот статуей замер у ближайшей стены. Караулил добычу. Раненое крыло он старался держать сложенным, и Тесея это обрадовало. Из грязной верёвки хорошей перевязи не выйдет.

Меткий выпад — и вот клювоподобный нарост на морде перебил хребет очередной жертвы.

«По крайней мере один из нас голодать не будет», — сумрачно подумал Тесей, завязывая на одном из концов верёвки петлю. Сам он голода не ощущал, но это пока. В карманах лежали полная фляжка воды и хлеб на один укус. Собираясь, он не планировал проводить в разведке дольше одного дня.

— Насытился? — спросил Тесей.

Фестрал больше не рыскал среди обломков и не принюхивался. Тесея поразило, как бесшумно тот двигался, словно ничего не весил. От этого даже становилось немного жутко.

С беспокойством посмотрев на светлеющее небо, Тесей поцокал языком. К его радости, фестрал отреагировал и подошёл. Светящиеся белым глаза ничего не выражали, зато уши смотрели немного вперёд.

— Здесь небезопасно. Мы должны уйти. Не возражаешь?

Тесей показал импровизированный аркан. Он постарался очистить его от грязи, чтобы не поранить фестрала. Кусок металла отвязать не получилось, а срезать было нечем. Пришлось обмотать вокруг носовой платок.

Фестрал остался на месте, но уши его всё ещё смотрели вперёд, поэтому петлю Тесей накидывал с осторожностью и сильно затягивать не стал. Только проверил, крепко ли держит узел.

— Пойдём, — мягко попросил Тесей и потянул верёвку. Фестрал сделал пару неуверенных шагов и замер, явно сомневаясь. — Ну же, давай. Нельзя, чтобы маглы тебя заметили. Они испугаются и убьют тебя.

До войны увидеть фестрала мог не каждый встречный. Сейчас же только младенец не обратит внимания на скелетоподобную лошадь со светящимися глазами и крыльями.

Похоже, фестрал и сам понимал, как опасно ему оставаться вблизи магловских жилищ. Может, это штык перепуганного солдата раскроил его крыло. Поэтому, когда Тесей двинулся наружу, фестрал не стал упрямиться.

Сумрак ночи ещё властвовал над разрушенной деревней, но на востоке набирало силу солнце. Прищурившись, Тесей глянул в его сторону, потом на север, где у подножия террикона раскинулся лес — достаточно густой, чтобы спрятаться.

Они перешагнули остатки каменной ограды и спустились в точно гномами изрытое поле. Прошедший несколько дней назад дождь наполнил воронки водой. От них шёл неприятный металлический запах, и Тесей надеялся, что это не из-за очередного магловского изобретения. От бельгийских и немецких волшебников, с которыми приходилось работать чаще всего, он слышал жуткие истории об испарениях, убивающих людей с первого вдоха.

Фестрал тоже чувствовал этот запах. Он фыркал и мотал головой и даже затрусил вперёд, обгоняя Тесея, чтобы поскорее скрыться среди деревьев.

Тут и там попадались свидетельства человеческого присутствия: размытые водой кострища, очищенные ото мха камни, зарубки на стволах, позеленевшие консервные банки. Следы старые, и это вселяло надежду, что они здесь одни.

За густыми зарослями колючего кустарника им попался овраг — достаточно глубокий и на первый взгляд укромный, чтобы остановиться и передохнуть. По привычке Тесей потянулся к поясу, собираясь наложить маскировочные чары. Пальцы дрогнули.

Страшная усталость навалилась на плечи. Тесей сел на груду опавших листьев и выдохнул. Это всё от напряжения. Нужно успокоиться, обдумать свои следующие шаги. Плотно растущие деревья закрывали небо от глаз, а значит, и от магловских летающих машин, кусты не дадут заметить их с земли. Главное — не шуметь.

Теперь стало достаточно светло, чтобы Тесей мог заняться крылом фестрала. Тот понятливо его рассматривал и выгибал шею, следя за лечением.

К счастью, рана не загноилась.

— Будет щипать, — предупредил Тесей, поднося к крылу смоченный в экстракте бадьяна бинт. — Не лягайся, пожалуйста.

Зеленоватый дымок поднимался от раны, змеился вокруг пальцев, пока Тесей медленно её обрабатывал. Фестрал переступал ногами и вскидывал хвост, но не убегал. Всхрапывал и клацал зубами, когда Тесей отдирал запёкшуюся кровь.

— Всё хорошо. Ты молодец, потерпи ещё немного, — успокаивающе шептал Тесей. От напряжения на лбу у него выступил пот.

Палочки не хватало. Магия бы легко скрепила края разрыва, усиливая действие бадьяна. Тесей знал, что своих раненых маглы зашивают нитками. Варварство, но сейчас он был согласен и на нитки, лишь бы как-то контролировать процесс.

— Вот и всё, — выдохнул Тесей и утёр лоб. У кисти крыла рана сразу же затянулась полупрозрачной розовой кожей, ниже же, где разрыв был шире, на это уйдёт несколько дней. — Постарайся не тревожить крыло. Лучше держи его сложенным.

Изогнув шею, фестрал обнюхал крыло. Сложил, после чего ткнулся лбом Тесею в плечо.

— Всё будет хорошо. — Тесей погладил бархатистые уши, стараясь не запутаться пальцами в слипшейся гриве. Провёл ладонью по шее. — Подождём до ночи. Днём идти дальше опасно.

Теперь, ничем не отвлекаемый, он слышал стрекот магловских машин в небе. Свистящий, угрожающий, он заставлял нервно передёргивать плечами и продолжать гладить встревоженного фестрала по напряжённой шее. Тот рыл передней ногой землю, забрасывая ею и сухими листьями растущие в тени грибы.

Когда всё стихло, Тесей привязал повод к выглядывающему из земли корню и сам опустился рядом. Расстегнув шинель, он отпил немного воды из фляжки и принялся ждать.


	2. 2

Война учит терпению. Тесей никогда не обладал им в достаточной для отца мере, но в последний год всё так изменилось, что иной раз Тесей думал: если война не закончится за пару лет, дома его не узнают. Разве только Ньют… Он всегда умел смотреть глубже.

Нечёткие, полускрытые туманом, перед Тесеем проплыли лица родных. Возникли очертания грифонюшен, громко мяукнула над ухом Офелия, их домашний низл, — и Тесей проснулся. Фестрал с подозрением обнюхивал его, лежащего на листьях под кустом смородины.

— Нет, дружище, я ещё не умер, — заверил Тесей, приподнимаясь. Солнце уже начало клониться к закату. Летающие магловские машины больше не рассекали небо, и воцарилась относительная тишь. — Что думаешь насчёт разведки окрестностей?

Фестрал не думал ничего и явно был не прочь вздремнуть, подобно Тесею. Его костлявая голова клонилась всё ниже, но ложиться на землю он не хотел. Значит, не так уж тут и безопасно. Гиппогрифы тоже остро чувствуют, когда можно расслабиться и лечь, а когда лучше остаться настороже, да и магловские лошади вроде бы обладают этим качеством.

Овраг, в котором укрылся Тесей, имел пологие склоны, поросшие жухлой травой. Кое-где они превратились в грязь из-за дождей, и придётся это учитывать, чтобы фестрал не завяз по самые уши.

Фестрал. Хм, можно было бы придумать ему имя, всё же им предстоит длинное совместное путешествие. Или лучше не стоит, чтобы не привязываться? Тесей покосился на лошадиную морду, обтянутую тонкой чёрной кожей, на абсолютно белые глаза без зрачков. Его передёрнуло — он вспомнил помутневший взгляд мертвецов.

— Призрак? — наугад спросил Тесей. Фестрал никак не среагировал. — Привереда, вот ты кто. Ладно, подумаем ещё.

Тесей представил, как привёл бы его домой — глупая идея, но Ньют был бы на седьмом небе. Правда, фестралы для него, к счастью, пока оставались невидимыми. Тесею вспомнилась первая увиденная им смерть на этой войне — конец четырнадцатого года, берега Ипра, уже припорошенные снегом, и тёплая кровь, заставляющая снег таять. Мерлин, пусть никто никогда в его семье не приобретёт способность видеть фестралов.

Шагая как можно тише, прячась под деревьями, Тесей обошёл ту часть оврага, которая казалась ему более безопасной. Оценивая склоны и их крутизну, он поднял голову. Сверху на Тесея воззрился черногрудый петух с красным гребешком и тут же ушёл за пределы видимости.

— Вот Галлия, вот и петух, — пробормотал Тесей, борясь с обострившимся чувством голода. Он отметил место, сломав сухую ветку — наверху, похоже, была ферма, а значит, и еда.

Возвращаясь к их с фестралом временной стоянке, Тесей остановился, принюхался. Тошнотворно-сладковатый запах тления защекотал ноздри, и колебался Тесей лишь мгновение.

Долго искать не пришлось.

— Как тебя сюда занесло, земляк? — произнёс Тесей, снимая фуражку, склоняя голову. Тянуло зажать рукой нос, но это было бы неуважением к павшему. — Наши траншеи далековато...

Солдат, на чьё лицо Тесей старался не смотреть, застыл навсегда в этой хорошо знакомой позе предсмертного отчаяния с руками, зажимающими рану. Форма была окрашена кровью, и офицерский галстук из светло-зелёного стал бордовым. Но не это привлекло внимание Тесея.

Он страдальчески повёл ртом, сражаясь с собственной совестью.

Сапоги. Хорошие сапоги старшего офицерского состава экспедиционных сил, да к тому же его размера. Тесей покосился на свои ботинки: добровольцев из магов ради маскировки одевали как простых солдат, чтобы было проще слиться с маглами, ведь самой часто встречающейся одеждой во всём мире теперь была форма рядового. Ботинки со вчерашнего дня просили каши, неудобные и хлипкие.

— Прости, — сказал Тесей, обращаясь к мертвецу. — Прости меня.

Кривясь от презрения к себе, он ухватился за сапог, стащил его вместе с обмотками и, кажется, кожей. Вонь ударила в нос, но останавливаться было бы глупо. Начал позорное дело, так надо заканчивать.

Он никогда этого не забудет, думал Тесей, чистя сухой травой сапоги изнутри. Никогда.

Эта сделка с совестью облегчила обыск мёртвого солдата. Документы были все в крови, ничего не удалось разобрать, и сигареты Тесей тоже оставил — пусть выкурит на том свете, бедолага. Наверное, он словил шальной осколок и попытался укрыться в овраге от немцев. Не повезло. Но война — это всегда колесо фортуны. Либо дракон, либо решка.

С собой Тесей забрал штык-нож, который блестел, словно новенький. Больше оружия при солдате не нашлось.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Тесей, уходя. Хоронить не было ни времени, ни сил, поэтому пришлось укрыть солдата наспех отломанными ветками тополя. — Ты очень сильно мне помог.

Он постоял, прижав к груди фуражку. Где-то поблизости раздавалась пронзительная трель свиристеля.

Прежде чем идти дальше, Тесей всё-таки выждал несколько часов: магловские машины пролетели снова, притом совсем низко, и на хвостовой части их был отлично виден чёрный крест. Ожидание давно уже стало привычной солдатской рутиной: Министерство не любило спешить, словно сводя счёты за самовольный уход, и они целыми отрядами частенько варились в собственном соку, изнемогая от безделья. Переписка с родными не приносила особой радости Тесею: писала только мать, а от отца он получил сразу после побега из Аврората письмо с одним-единственным словом.

_«Разочарован»._

Тесей стиснул зубы и вытащил фестрала за верёвку из овражка туда, где в человеческий рост высилась каменная ограда фермы, скрывая их. Похлопал по чёрной шее, но от ласки животное отшатнулось, вырвало повод из рук.

— Тише, тише. — Ошарашенный Тесей догнал, выставил открытые ладони, показывая, что не причинит боли. — Что с тобой? Мерлинова борода, снова крыло...

Должно быть, при подъёме раненое крыло задело деревце или куст. Тёмная кровь блестела в неярком закатном солнце, а лечить было уже нечем. Тесей ударил кулаком о камни ограды, шёпотом выругался и тут же поморщился, осматривая сбитые костяшки.

— Подожди, я проверю, что там, на ферме. Хорошо? Подожди меня здесь.

Фестрал переступил ногами и неуклюже улёгся на землю под сенью дуба. Это подбодрило Тесея. Он не стал привязывать животное — пусть отдохнёт.

— Я быстро, — пообещал он снова и мог бы поклясться, что фестрал склонил морду в подобии кивка.

Каменная ограда вокруг фермы была щербатой, словно рот ребёнка, у которого меняются зубы. То тут, то там красные закатные лучи высвечивали провалы, и трава вокруг них была покрыта осколками и мелким щебнем. Похоже, ферму пытались захватить, но теперь она казалась безлюдной, хозяйственные постройки темнели в некотором отдалении, призывно распахнув свои двери. Тесей оглядывал ферму, прикрывшись веткой яблони, на которой листвы было побольше, чем у прочих деревьев. Пустота и спокойствие. Петух, виденный днём, куда-то пропал, и других животных не наблюдалось. Дом зиял квадратами выбитых окон, обгорелая занавеска с вывязанными кружевами, когда-то белая, полоскалась на трубе, как флаг капитуляции. Дом сдался своим захватчикам.

Ни звука. Тесей короткими перебежками, как учили в Аврорате, добежал до самой целой стены, избегая окон, пальцы то и дело привычно искали палочку в чехле. Рискнув посмотреть в окно, Тесей быстро оценил обстановку: всё перевёрнуто вверх дном, на вещах и стенах чёрный отпечаток огня. Дом не сгорел полностью, потому что остов его был из камня, но внутренние перегородки превратились в слабое напоминание о себе. Мебель однако кое-где уцелела.

Отсюда Тесей видел кухню-столовую, и она его манила, как магазин мётел — восторженных школьников. Кажется, там что-то есть. Неужто банка консервов виднеется через щель в приоткрытом шкафчике?

Рот Тесея наполнился слюной, банка тянула внутрь, словно Акцио. Последний приём пищи был, по ощущениям, вечность назад. Обойдя дом кругом, Тесей взглянул на фестрала за оградой, но увидел лишь его чёрный хвост, распластавшийся по земле, и часть больного крыла.

Тесей решился. Дверной проём был запечатан свалившейся с петель дверью, но обгоревшие доски стали хрупкими, и убрать их не составило труда. Над проёмом ещё висел символ надежды на счастье — железная подкова, и Тесей невесть зачем снял её с гвоздя, бросил на землю. Здесь больше некому надеяться на лучшую жизнь.

Пол под ногами превратился в труху, натужно трещали уцелевшие доски. Тесей никак не мог продвигаться с меньшим шумом, но тишина вокруг его успокоила: будь тут кто живой, он давно бы себя обнаружил. Тем не менее враг мог затаиться, и бдительности Тесей не терял. Единожды он вскинулся с ножом в руках, но то была просто заблудшая мышь, тоже искавшая, чем поживиться в развалинах. Добравшись до окна, Тесей осторожно выглянул наружу. В отдалении раскачивались поломанные крылья ветряной мельницы.

Кухня сохранилась лучше, чем жилая часть дома, и один стул так и стоял во главе длинного стола, тогда как другие четыре лежали, ощерившись ножками, словно обороняясь от врагов. Небольшая по магловским меркам семья, скорее всего с тремя детьми. Выжили ли они?.. Хорошо бы успели сбежать. Тесей неспешно разглядывал кухню, прислушиваясь, потом заглянул за дверь, отодвинул шкаф. Никто не притаился в тени, а значит, можно расслабиться.

Тесей вынул нож, вонзил в первую попавшуюся консервную банку с обуглившейся этикеткой, понюхал… Мерлин всемилостивый, это же мясо! Тесей небрежно вскрыл банку, порезавшись об острый край, подцепил лезвием кусок, с трудом вытащил его через узкую дырку, проделанную ножом. Запах показался ему божественным, куда там блюдам на рождественском приёме у Министра Магии! Первые несколько кусков Тесей проглотил не жуя и с опозданием понял, что тихо рычит, как дикий зверь после охоты. Так рычала Офелия, играя с пойманной мышью. Тесея разобрал смех, подпитанный эйфорией: через пару дней он без нормальной еды точно так же ловил бы мышей, встав на четвереньки, и в воображении это выглядело настолько забавно, что Тесей ел и смеялся, пока не закашлялся, подавившись, и прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не потерять ни кусочка.

В окне кухни торчал осколок стекла, ещё отражая последние закатные лучи. Мельница с громким скрипом качала сломанными крыльями, будто баюкая солнце, и Тесей одним глазом посматривал на неё, держа в руках кусок мяса. Скрип-скрип, вправо-влево. Тут ветер утих, мельница взмахнула крыльями последний раз и замерла.

Скрип.

Тесей круто обернулся, и дуло винтовки взлетело вверх, выстрел продырявил крышу. Оскаленные зубы, немецкий шлем с «рожками». Немец бросился навстречу, Тесей вскрикнул и упал, нож закатился под стол.

— Verdammter «Tommy»!* — прорычал немец. Тесей плюнул ему в лицо.

Винтовка замерла над головой, Тесей схватился за дуло обеими руками. Жирные ладони соскальзывали. Немец сосредоточенно пытался прицелиться, он был грязный и худой и, похоже, после минутной борьбы отчаялся убить Тесея выстрелом. Вырвав винтовку, немец резко ударил прикладом по голове. В глазах запрыгали звёзды, но винтовку получилось выбить из рук, и Тесей с удвоенным усилием зашарил под столом в поисках ножа. Кажется, вот рукоять, вот она, удалось коснуться мизинцем! Ещё чуть-чуть бы ближе…

Немец, подобрав винтовку, уже поворачивал затвор, Тесей привстал с ножом, прекрасно понимая свои шансы, зная, что его хватит только на один бросок. Голова гудела, как гнездо докси.

Палец немца замер на спусковом крючке.

Справа раздался шорох, с грохотом упала балка в соседней комнате. Тесей с немцем одновременно повернули головы, чтобы увидеть в дверном проёме чёрную костлявую морду. Глаза фестрала в этом неверном свете инфернально блестели. Немец издал вопль, отшатнулся, и Тесей понял: вот его шанс.

Он бросился вперёд, по рукоять всадил нож в грудную клетку. Лезвие прошло тяжело, царапнув ребро, немец схватился за рукоятку поверх ладони Тесея. Он закричал, страшно закричал, и вся его оставшаяся жизнь будто бы ушла в этот вопль отчаяния. Голубые глаза расширились от испуга — очень яркие, какие бывают у котят. Крик оборвался, и немец рухнул на пол.

Воцарилась тишина.

Тесей тупо посмотрел на свою ладонь. Кровь казалась чёрной; густая, как смола, она затекала под манжеты. Тело немца неподвижно лежало на полу, шея неестественно изогнулась, и осуждающий взгляд вперился в Тесея, который судорожно отшатнулся и встал, опираясь на стену. В голове пульсировало.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел Тесей фестралу, не в силах отвести глаза от собственной окровавленной ладони. Его затрясло. — Спасибо, приятель…

Он вытер руку о штаны, но всё равно ощущал этот металлический запах. Фестрал тоже расширил ноздри, оскалился, его копыта застучали по доскам. Он приблизился к немцу и обнюхал, словно перед ним был аппетитный стейк. Тесей снова осел на пол и привалился к стене: ноги не держали.

— Не надо, — умоляюще прошептал он. — Пожалуйста…

Фестрал повернул голову, воззрился с недоумением. В его картине мира всё было просто. Наверное, он думал, что Тесей убил добычу им на ужин. От одной этой мысли затошнило, и Тесей склонился над полом, сплюнул горькую слюну.

Он не хотел видеть, что наделал. Убийство не должно выглядеть так… грязно. Лужица крови, сломанная о стену шея. Он умер почти мгновенно, потому что нож вошёл в сердце. Хотел ли Тесей этого? Он мог поступить иначе, мог ранить в руку или ногу, отобрать винтовку и выгнать отсюда, и перепуганный немец не сопротивлялся бы. В конце концов, он тоже всего лишь искал еду. Это было очевидно, стоило только взглянуть на запавшие щёки, на форму, висевшую мешком на теле.

Тут же пришло понимание.

— Он дезертир, — произнёс Тесей неверяще.

Фестрал лишь повёл мордой: ему было всё равно. Тесей на четвереньках, обдирая ладони о мусор, в который превратился пол, подполз к мертвецу, закрыл ему глаза. Кровь перестала идти, и фестрал пил из лужицы, натёкшей под телом — Тесей знал, что эта сцена будет сниться ему в кошмарах.

Он убивал дважды в жизни — сам выбрал себе такую профессию, знал, на что идёт. Но это было без крови, без криков боли. И убивал он преступников, а не отчаявшихся от голода и безысходности людей. Тесей пересилил себя и расстегнул форму немца, нашёл фотокарточки в кармане, проткнутые ножом. Вздохнул. Ему нужен этот нож, нельзя уходить без него. На винтовке немца нет штыка.

С мерзким хлюпаньем нож вышел из тела, когда Тесей потянул за него обеими руками. Тело дёрнулось и снова опало, каска сползла на глаза немцу, а из кармана штанов выпала коробка магловских щепочек, разжигающих огонь. Тесей тупо уставился на них, и, несмотря на потрясение, внутри него поднялась непрошеная радость.

Не давая себе времени опомниться, он пошарил по карманам. Кроме разжигающих щепочек обнаружился компас, засаленные игральные карты, пустой портсигар. Чуть поодаль валялся вещмешок, тоже пустой. На нём фестрал уже успел оставить отпечаток копыта.

— Нам нужно выжить, — повторял Тесей как мантру, спешно шаря по полкам, закидывая найденное в мешок. Ещё банка — на этот раз бобы, пригоршня муки в жестяной коробке, сухарь. Тесей даже не замечал, что говорит «нам» вместо «мне». — Нам нужно выжить… Нам нужно выжить.

У него не было выхода. Ведь правда не было?

Тесей посмотрел на небо, видневшееся в прорехах крыши. Над головой равнодушно висел Марс.

— Я не виноват, — произнёс Тесей жалобно, оправдываясь невесть перед кем.

Фестрал подошёл, осторожно переступая копытами, ткнулся мордой в плечо. Удивительное животное всё-таки. Тесей неожиданно почувствовал глубокую, всепоглощающую нежность к своему товарищу по несчастью, и она вымыла из сердца терзания совести, притупила их. Стало полегче.

Когда за окном поздний вечер щедро плеснул тёмной краски на небо и землю, Тесей вынес тело немца из дома, сложил ему руки на груди, в которой зияла рана. Лица на фотокарточке так и не удалось разобрать, кровь их исказила до полной неразличимости, но это было неважно: немца всё равно кто-то ждал дома, так же, как ждали Тесея мама и Ньют. И он их не подведёт.

— Я этого не хотел, — сказал Тесей. — Зря ты напал, я бы поделился.

Каска немца снова сползла, ветер шевелил ему волосы. Казалось, будто он спит. Тесей потоптался на месте: оставаться здесь не хотелось, ферма теперь была осквернена этим убийством поневоле, а значит, нужно идти дальше, к своим — через лес. Тесей сверился с компасом и влился в густые сумерки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Чёртов «Томми»! _(нем.)_


	3. 3

Холодная вода обжигала, точно из колонки в ладони лился чистый огонь. Но, закусив нижнюю губу, Тесей терпел. Ему казалось, что нёбо щекочет этот железный, омерзительный запах крови, что она всё ещё на его руках, липкая и жгучая, точно гной бубонтюбера. Не только немца. Фестрала.

Вода из колонки, обнаруженной у стены чудом уцелевшего коровника, оказалась достаточно чистой, чтобы промыть открывшуюся рану. На крыло ушли остатки бинта и бадьяна — Тесей протёр горлышко фляги изнутри, не желая упустить и капли драгоценного экстракта. Теперь оно снова зарастало, но любая ветка могла стать угрозой для молодой, полупрозрачной розовой кожи.

Сложив ладони лодочкой, Тесей зачерпнул воды из ведра. Его он нашёл в коровнике и уже несколько раз наполнял и опустошал, стараясь как можно тщательнее промыть рану. Бадьяна у него больше нет, а любая попавшая в кровь зараза может стоить фестралу крыла.

— Мы выберемся, — сказал Тесей, наполняя флягу водой. — Выберемся.

Он не мог оторвать взгляд от бурых пятен на манжетах и штанах. Безуспешно ковырнул их пару раз ногтем, провёл влажной рукой, но кровь впиталась и засохла. Не только на ткани. На самом Тесее.

Сзади послышался шорох.

Вздрогнув, Тесей обернулся. Фестрал, в темноте почти слившийся с покрытой копотью стеной, шумно обнюхивал перевёрнутую поилку для скота. Вот уж кто не озабочивался лишними моральными терзаниями.

Тесей нервно выдохнул. В коровнике он нашёл подпаленный кусок дерюги, достаточно широкий и длинный, чтобы накинуть на спину фестрала. Сделать прорезь для головы — не проблема, опыт есть, а вот захочет ли его новый друг примерять обновку?

В меркнущем свете почти совсем скрывшегося за горизонтом солнца Тесей трудился над дерюгой. Без Диффиндо сделать прорезь ровной оказалось не так-то просто. Клинок, приспособленный колоть, а не резать, с трудом справлялся с грубой тканью, лохматил края. Увидь это их семейный домовик, пришёл бы в ужас.

Наконец, когда стало совсем темно, Тесей поднялся с колен, держа в руках самодельную попону. В эту ночь облака не застилали небо, и желтоватая, похожая на надгрызенный круг сыра луна давала достаточно света, чтобы ориентироваться.

Тесей поцокал языком, и фестрал заинтересованно повёл ушами.

— Как тебе? — Тесей развернул попону. — Это твоё. Примеришь?

Фестрал чуть склонил голову набок, словно выражающий недоумение человек. Ему, от природы морозостойкому, не были знакомы попоны, да и верхом на нём ездили без сбруи.

— А придётся, — вздохнул Тесей. — Это чтобы ты снова крылом обо что-нибудь не зацепился.

Он сделал шаг вперёд, но тут же остановился. Фестрал недвусмысленно начал водить головой из стороны в сторону и подгибать передние ноги. Глядя на оканчивающиеся заострёнными копытцами пальцы фестрала, Тесей вздрогнул. Некстати перед глазами вновь возникла тошнотворная сцена: тело, лужа крови и склонившаяся над ней голова. Он представил, как эти копытца пропарывают шею, и во рту стало кисло.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — напомнил Тесей. — Это, — он приподнял попону, — чтобы твоё крыло заросло. Ты ведь хочешь снова летать?

Великий Мерлин! Ему словно опять двенадцать, и он уговаривает хнычущего Ньюта выпить лекарство от ветрянки.

— Смотри. — В доказательство своих слов Тесей просунул голову в прорезь попоны. — Со мной ничего не случилось. И с тобой тоже всё будет в порядке.

Фестрал издал странный гортанный звук. Тощая шея раздувалась, костяной нарост щёлкал, и на мгновение Тесею стало жутко.

— Серьёзно? — с лёгкой обидой спросил Тесей, когда смог опознать в гортанном звуке смех. У гиппогрифов и этонцев мимика не такая… выразительная. — Да ну тебя.

Но сдержать улыбку не сумел. Конечно, со стороны его вид мог показаться забавным. Стоит себе обычный человек в солдатской форме, а поверх — невнятный кусок материи треугольником висит. Пародия на американских волшебников из коренного населения.

— Хорошо хоть одному из нас весело.

Мгновение ушло. Реальность окатила холодной водой. Он вспомнил, где находится, что сегодня случилось, и представил туманное будущее.

Нужно идти.

— Только, чур, не кусаться, — попросил Тесей.

Он стянул попону и теперь медленно подходил к фестралу. Тот больше не брыкался, лишь смотрел в упор белыми глазами. Прабабушка любила приговаривать: кто в глаза фестрала глянет — тот душу потеряет. Страшилки для детей, чтобы не ходили, куда взрослые запрещают. Но всё равно Тесея непроизвольно потряхивало.

Не без труда, но драконоподобная голова протиснулась в разрез. Вырвавшийся из ноздрей горячий воздух защекотал ладони. Фестрал фыркнул и переступил ногами, но, похоже, неудобств он не испытывал.

Аккуратно, с опаской, Тесей расправил попону. Она доходила до крупа, полностью закрывая крылья. Не самая надёжная конструкция, но им бы только до стоянки дотянуть, а там…

Об этом «а там» Тесей старался не думать. Так можно потерять концентрацию, угодить в воронку, запнуться о корягу или не услышать близкий гром боя. Тесей и без того привык к этому рокоту, постоянно бьющему где-то в отдалении. Казалось, он ни на минуту не замолкал, стал такой же частью жизни, как испуганные лица людей, голоса, наперебой спорящие на трёх языках, и сигареты.

Тесей курил и до войны, но меньше. Закурил бы и сейчас, но место казалось неподходящим. И портсигар его был почти пуст. Не хотелось тратить сигареты понапрасну.

— Освоился? Тогда не будем зря время терять. Идти ещё далеко.

Первые несколько шагов фестрал сделал с опаской, беспокойно выставив уши вперёд. Но попона не пыталась его задушить или что там вообразил его разум, и дальше они пошли бодрее. Болтавшийся на конце верёвки металлический обломок Тесей срезал ножом и теперь не боялся ненароком поранить ладонь. Лечить её было бы уже нечем.

По земле, устланной ковром из сбитых пулями веток, стелился туман. Его щупальца обвивали корни израненных деревьев, набухали, грозясь вскоре накрыть весь лес непроглядной молочной пеленой. Под ногами же влажно чавкало. За перестуком покачивающихся на ветру деревьев Тесею чудилось журчание ручья и шум тростника.

Где вода, там и маглы. Если это река или канал, и мосты ещё не взорваны, их будут стеречь. И броды тоже.

Ночь, как назло, выдалась беззвёздной, даже Полярную звезду толком не разглядеть, и Тесей снова достал компас. У него была карта местности, уменьшенная магией и покоящаяся в кармане. Вот только без палочки он ни за что не разглядит на ней ни буквы. И не узнает направление.

Синяя стрелка указывает на север — ведь так? И никогда не ошибается.

Привыкший запоминать планы городских улиц и домов, Тесей напряг память. Да, здесь есть река, но она восточней, за Ванден-ль-Вьей. Близко, едва ли в часе ходьбы, но лучше туда не соваться. Пройти мимо под покровом сгущающегося тумана. А там до стоянки рукой подать.

В плечо ткнулась костлявая морда.

— Да, да, пойдём, — пробормотал Тесей в ответ на немой вопрос. — Я просто задумался.

Фестрал выразительно фыркнул и первым пошёл вперёд. В лунном свете его тёмная шкура поблёскивала. Накрытый попоной, со светящимися глазами и неслышной поступью, он походил на рассёдланного коня Смерти. Так и ждёшь, что сейчас из-за очередной побитой осколками ели выйдет Мрачный Жнец, прочистит горло и попросит вернуть своё.

Лес редел на глазах, вздыбленней становилась земля. Тесей уже знал, что это значит.

Первый попавшийся им труп лежал лицом вниз. Кисти рук у него отсутствовали, а шинель на спине была разорвана, обнажая гниющую плоть. Красные штаны. Француз.

Как вкопанный Тесей остановился перед телом. Рука машинально потянулась к поясу, хватаясь за пустоту. Досада и горечь сжали сердце когтями. Этого солдата некому хоронить, и, сколь бы велико ни было сожаление, без магии он не сможет предать солдата земле. Уберечь от падальщиков и от мародёров.

Таких, как он сам.

Ноги в офицерских сапогах точно прижгли огнём.

Сняв фуражку, Тесей простоял ещё с минуту, не шевелясь и почти ни о чём не думая. Но он знал — дальше будут другие.

Шедший рядом фестрал фыркал, беспокойно тряс головой и шевелил крыльями под попоной. Словно видел больше Тесея. Неупокоенных духов, витавших над местом своей гибели, или саму Смерть, собиравшую жатву где-то поблизости.

За каждым поваленным деревом Тесею теперь мерещились тени, в далёком грохоте — немецкие слова. В молочно-белом тумане, словно в супе, всплывали тела. Красные штаны, каски с пиками… Мертвецы, исколотые штыками, изрешечённые пулями, без конечностей и без голов, с кожей словно из почерневшего пергамента.

Тесей не хотел смотреть, но и взгляд оторвать не мог. В голове вырисовывалась картина: вырастал лес, занимали позиции солдаты, готовился подать сигнал командир, а на небе всходило красное солнце. Словно его отправили на вызов, и перед глазами разворачивалась картина жестокого убийства. Только тёмная магия способна сотворить подобное. И где-то прячется пока непойманный преступник.

Из тумана вынырнули обломки заграждения. На самом его краю лежала мёртвая лошадь, раздувшаяся, точно шар. Она придавила собой всадника в офицерской форме, лежавшего раскинув руки, глядевшего выклеванными глазами на луну. В чёрном провале рта что-то копошилось, и Тесей, не выдержав, согнулся пополам, сотрясаемый спазмами.

«Надо убираться отсюда», — звенела в голове единственная мысль. От неупокоенных мертвецов, от зловещего тумана и плача ветра. Нестерпимо Тесей жаждал увидеть солнце, искупаться в его лучах, словно они могли исторгнуть из памяти это зрелище.

Но день для них был опаснее ночи.

Стыдясь своей непочтительности, Тесей переступил через тела и протиснулся между опутанными колючей проволокой досками. Пришлось выбить ногой ещё несколько, чтобы расширить проход для фестрала.

— Медленно, медленно, — командовал Тесей, опасаясь, как бы проволока не зацепилась за попону или за гриву с хвостом. — Осторожно, а то поранишься.

По эту сторону преграды над трупами возвышался уничтоженный пулемёт.

— Сволочь, — выдохнул Тесей в сторону французского офицера.

Магловская машина для убийств разила людей с чудовищной скоростью. Даже отражавшие пули заклинания не всегда успевали за ними. Только безумец пошлёт солдат прямо на это орудие, разве не так? Разве отдаст такой приказ настоящий командир? Или болото войны у любого отнимет разум, заставит видеть в смерти цель?

Тесея снова затрясло, и он, запустив пальцы в чёрную гриву, лбом прислонился ко лбу фестрала и закрыл глаза. Живое тепло, горячее дыхание, лошадиный запах успокаивали. Не возвращали домой, не позволяли забыть, где он, но примиряли с реальностью.

Идти ещё недалеко.


	4. 4

Тяжёлые двери старой школы были распахнуты, створка держалась на одной петле, натужно скрипя. Фестрал переступил ногами, мотнул головой: ему не нравился этот звук, и Тесей понимал своего спутника, чувствуя нутром опасность.

Именно в школе располагалась предыдущая стоянка отряда Тесея, до которой он должен был добраться два дня назад. Конечно, шансов застать ребят оставалось мало, но всё же в глубине души тлела надежда на удачное стечение обстоятельств, неожиданную задержку из-за… да хоть чего-нибудь. Тесей постарался задавить в себе невольную обиду. Они и не должны были его ждать: все здесь выполняют чёткие инструкции, без которых давно оказались бы на том свете.

Конечно, если отряд ушёл сам, а не случилось так, что их заставили. Немецкие маги не дремлют. Тесей слышал, что, несмотря на договор между Министерствами, в Германии патриотически настроенные волшебники, поддавшись повсеместной магловской пропаганде, стали собираться в группировки. То же делали во Франции и в Англии.

Магическая война началась без объявления.

Тесей перехватил винтовку удобнее. Стрелять из неё пока не было возможности научиться, но это вряд ли сложнее колдовства. Принцип он и без того знал, навидался в последние месяцы.

Со стороны открытого окна у торца послышался громкий звук — будто что-то упало.

— Стой, — резко сказал Тесей фестралу, шагнувшему было вперёд. — Тш-ш! — Фестрал однако унюхал нечто интересное за деревьями и равнодушно повёл ухом. — Стой же, Призрак!

Лошадиная морда повернулась к нему. Фестрал остановился.

— Значит, всё-таки Призрак, да? — выдавил Тесей с кривой усмешкой, утирая лоб. — А теперь назад, назад…

Он обождал немного. Шум не повторился, и решение было принято.

Двери так покосились, что Тесей вышиб висящую боком створку ногой. Скрываться бессмысленно, их и без того бы уже увидели в окно, которых здесь было в количестве на обоих этажах. Тесей громко щёлкнул затвором, чтобы дать понять: он вооружён. И неважно, что в винтовке всего один патрон.

— Кто здесь? — выкрикнул он. — Выходи!

Смелости в голосе было поболе, чем внутри. Сейчас он был беспомощнее флоббер-червя.

Тишина.

Тесей обвёл взглядом школьный коридор: ближайшие двери закрыты, вытащенная невесть зачем парта стоит у лестницы на второй этаж, учебные и пропагандистские плакаты, все на французском, покрывают стены. Солдату в немецкой форме угольком пририсовали хвост, как у беса, и мелкие козлиные рожки.

Тесей подёргал ручки: всё вокруг заперто, но в конце коридора виднелась одна-единственная открытая дверь, и Тесей мог поклясться чем угодно, что именно с той стороны слышал на улице грохот. Он начал медленно приближаться, но песок предательски хрустел под ногами.

Табличка с двери давно пропала, лишь два гвоздика обозначали место, где она когда-то висела. На полу лежали неизвестно откуда тут взявшиеся воробьиные перья. За поворотом коридора виднелись обломки лестницы, рухнувшей из-за взрыва снаряда.

— Кто здесь? — спросил Тесей в последний раз и, не дождавшись ответа, сделал широкий шаг внутрь класса.

Никого. Тесей в недоумении оглядывался, и тут из угла раздался шорох. Вскинув винтовку, Тесей ринулся в узкий проход между партами.

И опустил её.

— Мерлиновы кальсоны! — выдохнул он и рассмеялся. Негромко, чтобы не испугать маму-кошку с её потомством.

Кошка выглядела немногим лучше него. Ободранная, грязная, когда-то она была белой и, похоже, жила припеваючи в деревенском доме. Заметив Тесея, она вскочила и зашипела.

— Я тебя не обижу, — сказал он шёпотом, медленно протягивая ей свои ладони. — Как же ты меня напугала!

Котята потянулись к нему, бело-серые и голубоглазые. Один зашипел, вторя матери, и Тесей расплылся в улыбке, тяжело садясь на пол в проходе. Он откинул голову на парту, уставившись в потолок, затем перевёл взгляд на пустую стену, с которой сняли доску и учебные плакаты.

На стене стали проступать светящиеся буквы:

«ТЕСЕЮ 17/9»

— Да неужели, — пробормотал он, снова поднимаясь.

«СЕВЕРО-ЗАПАД, СЕКЕДЕН, ЖЕЛЕЗНОДОРОЖНАЯ СТАНЦИЯ ДО 20/9. НАДЕЮСЬ, ТЫ ЖИВ, ТРОЛЛЕГОЛОВАЯ ДУБИНА — ХЭЙВУД».

Тесей фыркнул.

Хэйвуд был его старинным другом ещё со школы, и уход из Министерства он обставил почти так же красочно, как и Тесей. Вместе они, долго не раздумывая, завербовались в тайный добровольческий отряд, и позже прямо в рабочей переписке Хэйвуд не постеснялся послать отца Тесея к чёрту, за что Тесей до сих пор был благодарен другу. Сам он не смел сделать того же и втайне презирал себя за слабость.

Сегодня девятнадцатое. Оставались сутки до того, как отряд уйдёт на другую стоянку, и стоило поторопиться, но теперь в школе у Тесея было одно маленькое дело.

— Ешьте, — сказал он, вываливая треть банки с мясом на пол. Котята начали принюхиваться. — Если будете медлить, больше ничего не достанется.

Он сам начал с аппетитом есть, орудуя ножом как вилкой и посматривая в сторону кошачьего семейства. Первой подошла кошка — медленно, с опаской, словно давно не видела ласки от человека. Тесей отвёл взгляд, чтобы не пугать её, отодвинулся и продолжил свой скромный завтрак, переходящий в обед.

Значит, нужно добраться в Секеден. Найти карты — в школе это возможно. Эх, послать бы письмо своим, ведь если бы они знали… Но Тесей никак не мог отправить им весточку.

Он встал, едва не спугнув котят, подошёл к окну. Призрак снова охотно отозвался на своё имя, и Тесей, сжалившись, отдал ему остатки консервов. Если всё пойдёт хорошо, завтра он уже будет ужинать с отрядом, а фестрала вылечат.

Котёнок, разыгравшись, попытался прокусить сапог. Тесей заулыбался.

— Смотри, — произнёс он и поднял котёнка на подоконник. — Призрак, это мои сотрапезники.

Фестрал приблизил морду, обнажив клыки, и Тесей обхватил его за шею.

— Ну-ну, мы все здесь друзья!

В этот момент он напомнил себе Ньюта, и сердце защемило. Как он там? Сова от родных сильно бы ему сейчас пригодилась…

Котёнок пригрелся под тёплым сентябрьским солнцем и свернулся клубочком под рукой Тесея. Воздух звенел от тишины, словно в летний полдень, когда стихает ветер на поле и деревня погружается в сон. Тесею почему-то вспомнилось, как он лет в одиннадцать, разобидевшись на маму за сущую ерунду, ушёл к бабушке в соседний городок. Он с трудом нес Ньюта за спиной, поддерживая его под коленями, и уснувший брат сопел ему в плечо. Почему Тесей его тогда взял? Сейчас он не смог бы ответить, и вряд ли бы ответил Тесей пятнадцатилетней давности.

— «Дом, милый дом…» — напел Тесей негромко.

Конечно же он знал эту магловскую песню и часто слышал, как поют её британские солдаты во Франции. Она пришла на ум вперёд любимых песен из волшебного мира, и Тесей знал почему: потому что музыка магов осталась далеко позади, в прошлом без войны.

— «Хоть мы можем бродить средь удовольствий и дворцов, будь смиренней, ведь нет места лучше дома»*, — начал Тесей неуверенно. Фестрал моргнул. — Что, голосом не вышел? Потерпи.

Он мурлыкал себе под нос, поглаживая котёнка, который — удивительное дело — не возражал. Припев песни, простой до безобразия, всё же трогал за душу.

«Дом! Дом! Милый, милый дом! Нет места лучше дома. Нет места лучше дома!»**

Фестрал отошёл в сторону, недовольно мотая головой. Тесей улыбнулся сквозь слёзы. На него резко навалилась усталость, ноги вдруг подкосились. Ничего, это сейчас пройдёт, ещё пара минут, и он будет готов двигаться дальше.

В стекле рамы отразилось его осунувшееся, заросшее лицо. Тесей не сразу себя узнал, отшатнувшись, как от чужака. Покрытые щетиной подбородок и щёки изменили облик до неузнаваемости, и от того, другого Тесея остались только глаза, закованные в тёмные полукружья. Тесей неверяще коснулся отражения рукой.

Призрак вдруг напрягся, переступил ногами. Тесей, которому передалась его тревога, быстро утёр нос рукавом и всмотрелся в горизонт, где, словно египетская пирамида, недвижимо стоял террикон. Тишина, точно же, тишина! Она сразу должна была насторожить!

Тесей перемахнул через подоконник, вслушался. До него донёсся далёкий свист, который становился всё ближе, превращаясь в вой. Бабах! Первый снаряд вонзился в землю на окраине деревни, второй сбил с дома крышу. Полетели кирпичи.

— Дьявол, — выругался Тесей, хватая фестрала за верёвку. — Мы у линии фронта!

Мысли лихорадочно закружились в голове. Насколько безопасно в школе? Может, здесь есть подвал? Нужно укрыться, и немедленно!

Он пошёл вокруг школы, не выпуская верёвку из рук. Батареи давали залпы по три — раз, два, три, пауза. Это французы!

— Замечательно, — процедил Тесей сквозь зубы, — всегда мечтал погибнуть от союзных орудий. Тролль их за ногу! Почему они так далеко метят?

Либо немцы пустили дезинформацию, либо линию немецких траншей неверно считали из-за утреннего тумана. Тесею до этого не было дела. Выжить. Он должен выжить.

Грохот, всё ближе и ближе. Фестрал позади вздрагивал и издавал странные звуки — будто стоны раненого животного. Ему было страшно. Тесею не меньше, и он впился ногтями в ладонь, чтобы боль отрезвила, прояснила мысли. Вдвоём с Призраком они вышли к заднему дворику, усыпанному старыми школьными тетрадями, чернильницами и каким-то хламом. Повсюду валялись куски шифера.

Угрожающий свист раздался совсем рядом. Тесей, даже не вскинув голову, бросился в угол двора, под самый крупный обломок шифера, едва успел прикрыть себя и Призрака. С ужасающим «гр-р-бах!» разорвался тяжёлый снаряд. Запахло кордитом. Тесей, весь усыпанный красной кирпичной пылью, обнял голову фестрала, шепча прямо в его бархатные уши: «Потерпи… всё будет хорошо. Мы сейчас спрячемся. Я тебя вытащу, обещаю».

Уверенности в этом у него уже не было.

Белые, без зрачков глаза были полуприкрыты. Чёрный круп вздрагивал, весь в мелких царапинах. Тесей вдохнул пыли и закашлялся, сощурился, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь увидеть в дыму. Где-то уже полыхал пожар, доски трещали, снаряды разрывались то там, то тут, и казалось — вот он, ад.

— Туда! — вскрикнул Тесей, бросаясь в свежий проём на первом этаже. Часть стены снесло, но перекрытия ещё держались, а самое главное, рядом лестница вела в подвал.

Он вытащил упирающегося Призрака из обломков. Перепуганный фестрал почти не слушался, брыкаясь, пытаясь вырваться.

— Я тебя спасу… ну давай же! — воскликнул Тесей в отчаянии. — Я же твой друг! Пошли, пошли!

Взрывы слились друг с другом, и непрерывный гул ввинчивался в уши. Воздух стал сплошной пылью, смешанной с дымом. Горели деревья во дворе, осыпая развороченную землю пылающими листьями.

Кое-как Тесей затащил Призрака внутрь, увёл — с большим трудом — вниз по мусору, устилающему лестницу. Выломать дверь уже было несложно. Тесей выбил её плечом с третьей попытки.

Не подвал — скорее каморка. Внутри было темно, стояли ведра и швабры, места едва хватало на двоих. Фестрал рухнул на пол, спрятав голову под тряпку, как собака, и у Тесея сжалось сердце. Он вспомнил, кого ещё не спас.

— Ты подожди… — забормотал он пристыженно. — Я сейчас… Я сейчас.

Он бросился обратно, в огонь и дым.

Кошка. Кошка с котятами! Как он мог про них забыть!

Глаза слезились, не было видно ни зги. Он шёл, вытянув руки, как слепец, боясь упасть в воронку от снаряда и сломать ногу. От осознания своей беспомощности, своей ничтожности перед орудиями маглов Тесея сковал ужас, заставивший встать столбом посреди хаоса. Никогда ещё ему не было так страшно.

— Давай… — прохрипел Тесей, утирая глаза. — Давай же, трусливая скотина, упырь ты недоделанный…

Перед слезящимся взором очень чётко проступил образ отца, устало глядящего на Тесея. В кармане жилета прятались часы, подаренные Министром магии на годовщину службы. Тесей узнал их по цепочке.

— Постарайся быть достойным звания аврора, — сказал отец наставительно и, отвернувшись, растаял в воздухе.

Тесей громко закричал, и его крик слился с чудовищным воем. Первый шаг вперёд был самым сложным, ноги словно заколдовали, но чем дальше, тем проще становилось идти. Под конец Тесей почти бежал. Несчастные несколько футов превратились в мили. Поначалу он прошёл мимо нужного окна, не разглядев его очертаний в стене, но вскоре понял свою ошибку и вернулся, а потом, поднатужившись и цепляясь за карниз, влез внутрь.

— Где же вы, — бормотал он, разбирая завал. Взрывом в класс нанесло земли, грязи и древесных щепок. — Покажитесь, ради Мерлина…

Кошка укрылась между двумя шкафами, отчаянно мяукая — так Тесей её и нашёл. Котята были рядом, все три, и Тесей вздохнул с облегчением: хорошо, что его поиски завершились так быстро.

Кошка вела себя ещё хуже фестрала, исполосовав Тесею лицо. Он был не в обиде, но действовать пришлось жёстко. Скинув китель, Тесей крепко замотал в него кошку — так делал Ньют, когда давал лекарство заболевшей соседской шишуге. Снаружи осталась только кошачья голова с прижатыми ушами. Котят Тесей взял в охапку, с трудом удержав в руках.

— Ну, пойдёмте… Пойдёмте, мои хорошие…

Он ворковал с ними, как Ньют, улыбался, как улыбался бы Ньют, разница была лишь в обстановке горящего хаоса вокруг Тесея. Он попытался представить мирное время и дом, их грифонюшни, влажный воздух после дождя и мягкую траву.

«Постарайся вернуться, пока Сильфида не начала жеребиться. Она тебя любит», — сказал Ньют, провожая его на войну, и в его устах это несомненно означало «мы тебя любим». Он просто не умел говорить иначе.

Тесей вынырнул из клубов дыма уже у лестницы. Котята беззвучно чихали, кошка лишь открывала рот: дышать было почти невозможно. Фестрал всё так же лежал на полу, и Тесей привалился к его тёплому боку, выпустив на волю кошачье семейство. Они забились в угол у вёдер. Тесей тупо смотрел, как кошка вылизывает своё потомство; голова была до того тяжёлой, что даже мысли стали неповоротливыми и громоздкими. Не осталось сил думать. Мерзко заныло плечо, которым Тесей вышиб дверь.

И тут земля содрогнулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam  
> Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home.  
>  _  
> Песня Home sweet home  
> _  
>  ** Home! Home!  
> Sweet, sweet home!  
> There's no place like home  
> There's no place like home!  
>  __  
> Она же  
> 


	5. 5

Пыль от штукатурки забила нос, осела плёнкой на языке и щипала глаза. Как же хотелось протереть их ладонями, но Тесей только моргал до слёз и звучно чихал. Не хватало ещё занести заразу.

Фестрал рядом заворочался, ткнул мордой в бок, подлез под полу шинели, пряча нос от пыли. Кошка с котятами так и возилась за вёдрами. В полумраке гневно сверкали её жёлтые глаза.

Земля больше не дрожала. Стены покрылись крупными трещинами, но выдержали, и Тесей не знал, благодарить ли за это французских строителей или себя с товарищами. Что-то из тех защитных заклинаний, которыми они окутали брошенную школу, ещё держалось.

— Ш-ш-ш… — Тесей выпутался из шинели и встал. — Ну, не волнуйся, я мигом вернусь.

Фестрал заворчал, но послушно остался лежать, только поудобнее устроил прятавшуюся в шинели морду.

Осторожно, боясь, что лишнее движение обрушит им на головы потолок, Тесей выбрался из каморки. Через огромную дыру в стене цокольного этажа струился потусторонний лунный свет, в котором каждая тень искажалась, приобретала зловещие черты, как у живущих в темноте тварей из старых сказок. Поднявшись по усыпанным кирпичной крошкой ступеням, Тесей выглянул в дыру.

Города больше не было.

Исчезли подступавший почти впритык к школе лесок, и здание почтамта с вывешенным немецким флагом, и опустевшие ещё до войны бараки шахтёров, и даже от террикона, подобно Великой пирамиде нависавшего над городком, осталась только скошенная половина. На фоне её каменным перстом указывала в небо невесть как уцелевшая церковная колокольня. Святого Николая? Кристобаля? Тесей не мог вспомнить, а перед глазами стояла открытка, отправленная матери несколько месяцев назад. На ней церковь была цела, и вокруг пышно цвели вишни. Теперь и от них ничего не осталось, даже обгоревших стволов.

Что-то сжалось внутри, и Тесей ухватился рукой за стену.

Голова немного кружилась. От пережитого ли или от порохового дыма, густо стелящегося по земле, — Тесей сказать не мог. Но внутренний голос, настойчивый и уверенный, твердил: нужно уходить.

Первым делом Тесей вернулся в облюбованный товарищами кабинет. Дышать здесь было куда легче, и, приглядевшись, Тесей различил масляный блеск в оконных проёмах — защищавшие от ядовитых газов чары. На душе разом стало как-то теплее.

Магия… Как же не хватало её, этого приятного покалывания в пальцах, когда поутру произносишь первое заклинание, и её спасительной силы.

Тесей сжал обломок палочки. Он был лишён магии, но сейчас чувствовал, что она не оставила его, не бросила. Защитные заклинания выдержали обстрел, отвели снаряды, и потому они все — Тесей, фестрал, кошачье семейство — уцелели.

Он выдохнул и зашарил в партах и в шкафах, надеясь отыскать карту. Одна из полок не выдержала встряски, и, стоило Тесею распахнуть дверцы шкафа, на него вывалилась груда тетрадей, тут же разлетевшихся по полу. Тесей не стал их собирать. Нашлось и несколько книг в выцветших обложках, линейка с застарелыми пятнами крови и потрёпанная Библия.

Он вернулся в коридор и попытал удачи с другим кабинетом, расположенным дальше. Часть стен в нём обвалилась, и пороховой дым гулял над полом, завиваясь причудливым узором там, где сдерживала его граница чар.

Здесь удача Тесею улыбнулась. В одном из шкафов он нашёл глобус, весь в трещинах, и несколько сложенных матерчатых карт. Значит, не все их сожгли во время отступления.

Карты цивилизации Древнего Египта и французских колоний были Тесею без надобности, в отличие от карты Столетней войны. Наверное, поэтому на неё не обратили внимания, да и зачем, когда летающие машины фотографируют землю с воздуха. Пусть карта и была посвящена событиям минувших веков, но Секеден уже имелся на ней. Тесей забрал её с собой и двинулся обратно вниз.

К запаху пороха в воздухе примешивалось что-то ещё. Словно несло из давно нечищенного камина.

— Я же говорил, что скоро вернусь, — сказал Тесей, заглянув в каморку.

Фестрал вытащил морду из-под шинели и покосился с неодобрением. По крайней мере, так казалось по его фырчанию. Он поднялся на ноги, и в подвале разом стало теснее.

— Ну-ну, сейчас пойдём, — пообещал Тесей, подбирая валяющийся на полу китель и протискиваясь мимо к углу с вёдрами.

Охранявшая потомство кошка предупреждающе зашипела, и тут же заныли свежие царапины на лице. Второй раз он себя в обиду не даст!

Зажатой в углу кошке деваться было некуда. Тесей завернул её в китель, оставив свободной только мордочку, и сунул в ведро. Там же разместились совсем не сопротивляющиеся котята. Один — с пятнистым носом — ткнулся Тесею в ладонь, видимо, рассчитывая на угощение.

Тесей надел шинель, прижал к животу ведро и кивнул фестралу.

— Нельзя их здесь бросать. Задохнутся же, — пояснил он, словно испытывал вину за промедление.

Перед лестницей фестрал заупрямился. Удерживая одной рукой ведро с барахтавшейся кошкой, другой Тесей потянул верёвку на себя. Драконоподобная морда отворачивалась в сторону покинутой каморки. Должно быть, в сравнении с миром вне стен брошенной школы она казалась надежным убежищем.

— Приятель, это глупо, — увещевал Тесей. — Здесь небезопасно, ты и сам это понимаешь. Ну? Чего стоишь?

Сейчас нигде не было безопасно. Даже за океаном. Поговаривали, война может прийти и в Новый Свет. Тесей не верил собственным словам, сколь бы сильно ни было его желание. Но он продолжал уговоры уверенным тоном, точно выступал перед толпой журналистов, алчных до подробностей нераскрытого преступления.

Наконец фестрал неуверенно ступил на лестницу. Его ноги не были приспособлены к хождению по ступеням, он поднимался неловко, но Тесей не торопил. Только продолжал слегка тянуть верёвку на себя, пока они не оказались перед проломом в стене.

— Согласен, пейзаж далёк от идиллического, — сказал Тесей. Фестрал настороженно водил ушами и старался держать голову повыше. — Но выбора нет. Чем быстрее уйдём отсюда, тем быстрее вздохнём спокойно.

Он по-прежнему чувствовал запах гари, точно от давно не чищенного камина, но огня видно не было. Только вдали, где приглушённо грохотала артиллерия, то и дело в облаках мелькали вспышки осветительных снарядов. Прищурившись, Тесей недолго глядел в ту сторону. Кажется, вчера они были не так близко.

Поудобнее приобняв ведро и подбородком спихнув в него слишком любопытного котёнка, высунувшего из-за края мордочку, Тесей сделал первый шаг.

Из-за дыма ступать приходилось осторожно, точно по болоту. Только опасность исходила не от зловонной трясины, а от коварных воронок, оставленных взрывами. Некоторые из них были столь глубокими, что во время дождей превращались в настоящие пруды.

Почва под ногами проседала, сыпалась, точно Тесей шёл по песчаному морскому берегу. Поднявшийся ветер отгонял дым, который словно вырывался из расселин в земле и не хотел отступать. Обволакивал руины зданий, змеился по щелям и проёмам и настойчиво тыкался в нос.

В детстве мама читала Тесею греческие мифы. О богах, подобных смертным, и героях, подобных богам. О загробном мире, дорога в который вела через огромный провал в земле, откуда вырывались зловонные испарения. Но всё равно находились смельчаки, бросавшие вызов трёхголовому стражу этого мира и самому владыке мёртвых. Путь к его дворцу лежал мимо туманных полей, по которым скитались души, не совершившие в своей жизни ничего плохого, но и ничего достойного. Они могли только бродить среди асфоделей и пить из Леты, забывая себя.

В книге, которую читала мама, была иллюстрация: мужчина в хитоне и с лирой в руках шёл по траурно-серому лугу, разгоняя песней со всех сторон подступавший туман.

В детстве Тесея завораживала эта картинка, целеустремлённость, с которой герой перебирал струны лиры. Хотя история немного пугала. Но не так сильно, как другая, про мохнатое сердце колдуна, рассказанная отчимом.

Самому себе Тесей сейчас виделся тем героем. Только вместо лиры он крепко держал ведро с котами. Да и фестрал на прекрасную деву не тянул. Но он нуждался в Тесее, а Тесей нуждался в нём.

Впереди показалось возвышение. Тесей сначала обрадованно решил, что это заросший зеленью холм и они вот-вот выйдут к роще, но вблизи он увидел угрожающе приподнятый ствол, забрызганные грязью металлические бока, искорёженные взрывом кусты. Орудие всё было обсажено ими, точно экстравагантная садовая скульптура. Но даже холодное и неживое, оно внушало ужас, подобный страху древних людей перед наводнениями. Только нынешних богов не умаслить парой принесённых в жертву коней. Они ненасытны, они хотят всё больше и больше, перемалывают в жерновах людские тела… А души? Что делают они с людскими душами?

Тесей мотнул головой, отгоняя образы мёртвого англичанина, лежавшего среди зарослей ежевики, и тощего немца, которому не нужно было умирать. Скрипнул зубами.

Фестрал нетерпеливо потянул вперёд, в обход орудия, и Тесей отмер. Поёжился от ветра, навевающего первые мысли об осени. Хэйвуд говорил, что к Хэллоуину маглам надоест стрелять друг в друга и взрывать всё вокруг, и все отправятся домой пить виски и курить алжирские сигареты. Да чёрта с два!

Однако покурить хотелось. Ощутить горьковатый привкус во рту, вдохнуть в лёгкие успокаивающий дым. Руки чесались не медля достать портсигар и магловские палочки для огня, но Тесей снова одёрнул себя. Покурит, но не раньше, чем они доберутся до рощи. Её очертания виднелись на пригорке в паре десятков футов впереди.

Тесей бы даже приободрился, не заметь он в дымке распластавшееся тело. А потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё… Они лежали, некоторые сидели, и из-за копоти нельзя было сказать, как давно.

Под ноги попалась перевёрнутая кастрюля. Полевая кухня… Должно быть, немцев застали врасплох. Напали под прикрытием артиллерии… Мерлин, сколько крови! Разорвавшийся снаряд кромсал тела так, что с непривычки можно было подумать на инферналов.

Тесей замер над мертвецом. Вместо правого глаза у него была окровавленная дыра, левый же, мутный, смотрел будто с недоумением. Солдат едва успел схватиться за свою винтовку.

Французы? Били их пушки. Отступили или двинулись дальше? И не грозит ли Тесею встреча? Один он, может, смог бы отбрехаться от обвинения в дезертирстве. Но Призрака маглам видеть никак нельзя.

Из рощи не доносилось ни звука. Ни птичьего крика, ни человеческого голоса. Тесей нашёл наименее крутой подъём и с облегчением растянулся под первым же деревом.

— Здесь должно быть получше, — сказал он, выпуская из ведра кошачье семейство. — Найдёте себе нору под корнями, мышей наловите. Эй! — От кителя, в который была завёрнута кошка, неприятно пахло. — Я же к вам со всей душой, а вы…

С обидой косясь на взлохмаченных животных, Тесей вытряхнул из кителя немногочисленные пожитки и рассовал по карманам шинели и штанов.

Собрав котят под поломанным кустом, кошка вылизывала их, успокаивающе мурча. Ни грана благодарности!

Тесей бросил китель под деревом и поднялся. По крайней мере здесь порохом и гарью пахло не так сильно, и лёгкие не съёживались при каждом вдохе. Но дымка тянулась по земле подобно шлейфу. Куда бы ни ступила нога, всюду была она, и в голове вновь возник образ из книжки. Тесей даже обернулся на руины, чтобы убедиться — нет никакой ведущей в загробный мир пропасти, он выдумал её от усталости.

Рассвет ещё только занимался, и оттого тени на границе дня и ночи казались особенно чёрными и бездонными. На мгновение Тесею почудилось, что он видит провал на месте истощённых угольных шахт. Он тут же отвернулся.

— Бывайте, — отсалютовал он кошкам. Сверил направление по компасу и карте. — А нам с тобой пора, Призрак.

Фестрал дёрнул головой. Похоже, к этому имени он относился с пренебрежением, но всё же реагировал.

Дальше роща становилась гуще и темнее, а в ветвях мелькали тени птиц. Напуганные, они срывались с насиженных мест и улетали, едва завидев Тесея. Только вороны оставались и внимательно следили за ним, точно наблюдавшие львиную трапезу грифы.

— Что вы смотрите? — дёрнулся Тесей. — Нас на обед не получите.

Они спустились в очередной пересекаемый ручьём овраг. Здесь в воде и по берегам тоже лежали трупы, но Тесей им совсем не удивился. Только отшатнулся, когда рука одного пошевелилась и из-под неё выбралась толстая, лоснящаяся от крови крыса. Она повела носом и нагло направилась к Тесею. Увидевший добычу фестрал мигом перебил той хребет и с аппетитом захрустел.

Во рту стало кисло, и Тесей поспешил достать портсигар.

Совладать с палочками для огня получилось не сразу, хоть на коробке и была нарисована инструкция. Тесей сломал несколько, прежде чем выбитая искра подпалила кончик палочки. С наслаждением затянулся.

Вот он. Стоит и курит в компании мертвецов под весёлое журчание ручейка, а рядом фестрал с окровавленной мордой ищет, кем бы ещё поживиться. Этого ли он ждал, записываясь в добровольческий отряд? Об этом ли писали в «Крике гаргульи» и «Зеркале волшебника»? А в «Пророке»? Чему посвящены его передовицы? Новой модели «Чистомета» и рецептам зелий от облысения? Или в кои-то веки в Министерстве не побоялись признать неприглядную правду?

С каждым глотком горького табачного дыма злость поднималась в Тесее. От неё даже свело мышцы.

Отец… Нет, отец и его друзья слишком любили всё контролировать, держать в своих руках. Всё и всех. Поэтому-то они с мамой расстались.

Эвермонд, отец… Они не признают, что ошиблись. Тесей злорадно представил лицо отца, когда тот узнал, куда подевался его сын. Добровольцев пугали запретом участвовать в войне. Мерлинова борода, да кто будет соблюдать закон, за нарушение которого даже наказание не предусмотрено!

Тесей бросил окурок в воду. Недолго смотрел на водную гладь. В отражении едва угадывались собственные черты. Кто-то другой глядел на него со дна ручья.

— Знаешь, лучше это не пить, — предупредил Тесей фестрала, склонившегося к воде. — Отравишься ещё…

Хотя, может, у фестралов крепкий организм и ничего ему от трупного яда не будет? Рисковать Тесей побоялся, намотал верёвку на кулак и оттянул его голову от ручья.

— Ну же, не упирайся. — Фестрал тянулся назад, присев на задние ноги, как упрямый гиппогриф. — Найдём воду получше, вот увидишь. Может, даже целую реку! Или озеро. Что тебе больше нравится?

Вняв обещаниям, фестрал перестал сопротивляться, покорно зашагал следом. Пришлось пройти пару ярдов вверх по течению, прежде чем они нашли не слишком крутое место для подъёма.

По другую сторону оврага лес потрепала пальба. Всё чаще попадались пеньки, и когда на пути возникла сложенная из стволов и увитая колючей проволокой низкая стена, Тесей узнал траншею. Она начиналась здесь, под прикрытием леса, и тянулась дальше на север, узкая и заваленная телами.

Нет уж! Хватит с него на сегодня мертвецов!

Чуть поодаль за уцелевшими деревьями брезжил рассвет. Но за ними же Тесей слышал стрекот летающих машин.

Никогда ещё солнце не воспринималось как злейший враг. До наступления темноты им с Призраком лучше нос из леса не казать.


	6. 6

Голова клонилась к груди, веки отяжелели, и Тесей встряхнулся, чтобы прогнать дремоту. Солнце настойчиво светило прямо в лицо. Хотелось есть, пить, спать… да и помыться давно стоило. Тесей почесал зудящий затылок. 

Фестрал отошёл в сторону поохотиться, но все звери наверняка уже сбежали отсюда, подумал Тесей уныло. Летающие машины ещё кружили над траншеями в кровавых лучах солнца, неумолимо встающего над лесом. Потом лес пропал, спасительная темнота опустилась на уставший разум, и головы Тесея коснулась тёплая мамина рука. 

«Обед на столе», — сказала мама, и запахло чем-то вкусным… не бифштексом ли? 

Тесей сердито потёр глаза, избавляясь и от дремоты, и от выступивших слёз. И всё же аромат мяса не приснился ему, он был реален. 

— Я свихнулся, — сказал Тесей вслух, продолжая принюхиваться. Он пошёл на запах, держась деревьев и стараясь огибать траншею. 

Лес прервался узенькой дорогой — телега едва проедет. На обочине валялся мусор: куски колючей проволоки, жестяные банки, окурки. Здесь проходили солдаты. Фестрала не было видно, но рядом шуршали ветки и опавшие листья. Запах жареного мяса всё не уходил, и Тесей всерьёз обеспокоился за свой рассудок. Он сделал несколько шагов вдоль дороги, но она поворачивала, теряясь за деревьями, и ничего нельзя было разглядеть между широких ветвей клёнов и пышного кустарника.

— Стой! Кто идёт?

Тесей замер.

— Свои, — проворчал он с нарочитым раздражением. — Кто ж ещё?

— Свои все на месте. Повернись! — приказал голос.

Тесей примирительно поднял руки и медленно развернулся лицом, встретившись взглядом с дюжим парнем лишь немногим ниже него самого. Что-то в его чертах выдавало: парень едва перешагнул порог совершеннолетия. Говорил он с отчётливым северным акцентом.

— Откуда будешь? — вопросил он, подозрительно оглядывая Тесея, но свою легенду Тесей помнил очень хорошо.

— Западно-Суррейский полк. Мы здесь недавно, но нас уже потрепали гансы, эти скоты вчера несколько обозов в клочья разнесли. Так что... — Тесей показал винтовку. — Вызвался на охоту.

Парень заметно расслабился.

— А-а-а, слышал, что вас перебросили. — Он ткнул пальцем в свои нашивки и сказал с гордостью: — Из ланкаширцев. Тут, говорят, скоро заварушка будет, как тебе такое?

— Мы не были в бою ещё с Обера, ждать до чёртиков надоело. — Он первым протянул руку: — Тесей.

На него уставились с удивлением. Парень усмехнулся, пожимая ладонь.

— Джек. А родители выдумщики у тебя.

— Есть немного.

Винтовка в руке Джека была опущена, но вешать её на плечо он не спешил. Тесей, внутри напряжённый, словно скаковой гиппогриф на старте, пытался не подавать виду, что его это беспокоит.

— Ты должен пойти со мной к сержанту, сам понимаешь, — сказал Джек, и они развернулись в сторону траншей. Призрака, на счастье, нигде не было видно. — Мы здесь на зачистке. Ищем живых, собираем уцелевшие припасы... ну, и фрицев давим. 

Он поморщился, посмотрел на Тесея и неожиданно подмигнул, но подмигивание это было недобрым. Новое знакомство нравилось Тесею всё меньше.

— Мы тем же занимались после Ипра, — произнёс Тесей. — И гражданских вдобавок вытаскивали из разбомбленных деревень.

Здесь он даже почти не соврал.

— Говор у тебя не южный, — сказал Джек. — Откуда родом?

— Шотландия, но мы давно переехали. Раньше никто не замечал.

Джек усмехнулся, и тут лицо его переменилось, стало жёстким.

— У кого сапоги офицерские украл? — спросил он вдруг вкрадчиво и перехватил винтовку правой рукой. — Думаешь, не заметил?

Тесей уже завидел его товарищей. Они все как один похватали винтовки и поднялись. Между ними на костре жарился большой кусок мяса.

Тесей резко остановился.

— Я не дезертир, — сказал он твёрдо, смотря Джеку прямо в светло-серые, с прозеленью глаза. — Можете пойти со мной, и я это докажу.

Какие доказательства Тесей собирался предъявлять, он сам не представлял. Нужно аппарировать, но не при маглах, ни в коем случае! За такое ему выскажут свои и будут правы.

— У тебя немецкая винтовка — Маузер, девяносто восьмая, я хорошо в них понимаю, знаешь. — Тесей дёрнулся. — Работал на оружейном заводе, любую винтовку с закрытыми глазами разберу. 

Джек смотрел на него с брезгливой жалостью, как на мертвеца. В его лице Тесей читал свой приговор.

— Хороший трофей, почему нет, — сказал он с упором на второе слово, но уже понимал: всё пропало.

— Кто с тобой? — выкрикнул мужчина с сержантскими нашивками.

— Перебежчик! — громко ответил Джек и, повернувшись к Тесею, добавил уже тише: — Давай сюда винтовку. Медленно.

Второй раз за последние пару дней дуло винтовки указывало Тесею в грудь. Двое отделились от костра и пошли навстречу. На щёку Тесея вдруг упала дождевая капля, и он обречённо уставился в небо.

Смерть от руки своих же — ну не абсурд ли? 

Джек схватил за предплечье, но Тесей резко вывернулся, ударил по дулу винтовки. Оно ушло в сторону. Двое у костра одновременно дёрнули затворы, и Тесей, краем уха услышав предупреждающие крики, бросился бежать.

Пуля просвистела чуть выше головы. Тесей пригнулся, кинувшись влево, и кору дуба совсем близко разворотила вторая. Они стреляли на поражение. Тесей слышал их сзади, слышал щелчки затворов и шорох листьев под ногами. Его брали в капкан.

— Вправо, вправо! — раздался крик. — Ты слева! Выгоняй из леса!

Тесей ринулся к упавшему ясеню. Чтобы аппарировать, надо остановиться. Если он хорошо сосредоточится, то сумеет это сделать и его даже не успеют снова заметить. Если он...

Жгучая боль прошила бедро, и Тесей вскрикнул.

— Он здесь! Сюда!

Пот заливал глаза. Тесей сморгнул его и поднял взгляд. Перед ним раскинулась ничейная земля, по которой змеились траншеи. Ранее он заглядывал в одну из них, что была поближе к лесу.

— Да где? — заорал Джек.

Здесь они его не видят. Пока что.

Сосредоточиться. Сосредоточиться...

Тесей закрыл глаза и повернулся на каблуке, проваливаясь в узкую воронку аппарации. Его протащило по ней с такой силой, что нога, казалось, отделилась от тела. Тесей стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать, и свалился мешком на дно траншеи. Жидкая грязь приняла его в распростёртые объятия, крысы ринулись кто куда.

Грязными руками Тесей зажал себе рот, кусая губы — боль была нестерпимой, словно под Круцио. Они слишком близко, нельзя кричать…

— Куда он делся?

— Не знаю!

Тесей лежал, обессилено уставившись в свинцово-серое небо. Мелкая морось мешалась с потом и грязью. Вдали, со стороны новой линии фронта, слышались звуки стрельбы, но редкие, тихие. Они походили на отдалённые раскаты грома.

— Только тролля помяни, — пробормотал Тесей, услышав настоящий гром. Дождь припустил с удвоенной силой, заливая траншею.

Тесей приподнялся на локтях. Правое бедро кровоточило, штанина уже пропиталась кровью, но артерия, похоже, не задета. Тесей потянулся за вещмешком и тут же со стоном откинул голову обратно в грязь. Он оставил его в лесу. Призрака тоже нет, Тесей теперь был в одиночестве.

— Ладно, — сказал он сам себе. Крики стихли вдали, выстрелы прекратились. — Ладно.

Он нащупал справа от себя проём в траншее — похоже на выдолбленное прямо в земле спальное место, обычное дело для солдат. Тесей приподнялся, опираясь на него, и со стоном сел, осмотрелся, убрав грязные волосы с лица.

Это оказалась не просто брошенная траншея. Она была покинута второпях, на выложенном досками подобии пола валялись в беспорядке нехитрые солдатские пожитки: жестяные коробки с мелочами из дома, открытки, металлические перья и гребни против вшей. А ещё вдоль и поперёк траншеи лежали солдаты — раздувшиеся мёртвые тела с синими лицами.

Это было отступление. Нет, бегство! Удушающая вонь стояла здесь, и единственное, что ещё жило в траншеях, — это крысы, вездесущие крысы, извечные спутники войны. Жирные, как откормленные кролики, они не боялись Тесея и беспечно пробегали мимо, спасаясь от дождя в блиндажах. От одного знания, чем именно эти твари здесь питались, Тесея мутило. Он поднял голову, позволив струям дождя бить по лицу, а потом жадно припал к тоненькой струйке, которая стекала по бревну, повреждённому снарядом. 

Всего минуту. Он посидит так минуту, а потом начнёт действовать.

Вот сейчас…

Что-то коснулось лодыжки. Тесей опустил взгляд — обнаглевшая крыса тянулась к его окровавленному бедру, и пришлось пнуть её сапогом. Она с писком убежала к товаркам.

Тесей со стоном поднялся, опираясь на стены, но руки вязли в грязи, и ступней уже не было видно в мутной воде. Он сделал шаг, и бедро мерзко заныло. Тесей сжал зубы и двинулся к блиндажу.

Где же Призрак?..

Оскальзываясь, едва не падая, Тесей вошёл через узкий проём и рухнул грудью на деревянный стол. На глаза попались солдатские обмотки. Что ж, и они сойдут.

Тесей туго перевязал ногу выше раны, чтобы меньше кровоточило. Самой раной тоже надо заняться, вынуть пулю, перебинтовать, но у него совсем не было сил. Перевязка отняла последние крохи.

Он заскулил и ужаснулся этому звуку: так скулил бы щенок или побитый пёс. Тесей с трудом представлял, где он, сознание плыло. Как он будет добираться до Секедена по этой мёртвой земле?

Капли мерно стучали по доскам, глухо ударялись о мешки, которыми была устлана крыша блиндажа. Отсюда Тесей видел руку мёртвого солдата, привалившегося к стене, видел отсыревшие доски на стенах траншеи и британский флаг в луже, выглядящий как половая тряпка. По полу блиндажа были разбросаны игральные карты. Всё вокруг говорило о покинутости, и сосущее чувство одиночества выжигало изнутри. Так хотелось услышать знакомые голоса: ребят из отряда, Ньюта, мамы. Он очень давно не видел маму.

Тесей собрался с духом и, приспустив штаны, принялся осматривать рану. Дело было плохо. Пуля застряла внутри, а из подручных средств имелся только нож. С замиранием Тесей вытащил его и издал усталый стон, обращённый к потолку. А потом приступил к делу, зажав во рту рукав своей шинели.

Это были самые болезненные минуты его жизни. Отсидевшись, вытерев холодный пот, Тесей выглянул наружу, чтобы снова хлебнуть воды. Её было в избытке: дождь шёл не переставая, и траншея медленно превращалась в болото.

Когда Тесей услышал знакомое фырчание, он решил, что ему показалось, но в слепой надежде встал здоровой ногой на деревянную лестницу и подтянулся на руках, чтобы шагнуть на перекладину повыше. Сверху на него смотрела знакомая чёрная морда. Фестрал оскалился в жутковатом подобии улыбки.

— Привет, — сказал Тесей и тоже улыбнулся. Губы едва растянулись, словно одеревенели. — Ты как меня нашёл?

Призрак шумно выдохнул воздух ноздрями. По запаху, ну конечно. Кажется, они умеют чуять магию.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — искренне сказал Тесей. — Подожди немного, я сейчас…

Он спустился и оглядел окоп, подобрал длинную металлическую палку. Сойдёт за трость. Медленно шлёпая и подволакивая ногу, Тесей потащился туда, где, по его представлениям, находился выход из траншеи. Это означало прогулку обратно к лесу, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что солдаты успели оттуда уйти. Призрак шёл поверху, недоумённо поглядывая на Тесея и ёжась под мокрой попоной.

Наконец Тесей нашёл место, где землю разворотило взрывом и фестрал мог спуститься. Неохотно тот прошёл вниз, придерживаемый Тесеем, который скрипел зубами от усилившейся боли в ноге. Неожиданно Призрак повернул голову к лесу и задумчиво уставился туда, где траншея делала крутой поворот и висела табличка «Пикадилли».

— Нам в другую сторону, — заметил Тесей.

От холода его уже трясло, но фестрал упрямо пошёл к повороту и скрылся из виду. Тесею пришлось последовать за ним, и тут он всё понял.

— Мерлин милостивый, — сказал он, глядя на двух мёртвых гномов.

Теперь ясно, почему солдаты бежали в такой спешке. Немцы пустили газ. Садовые гномы, мирно жившие в норах близ деревни, оказались жертвами этой отвратительной военной практики. Первыми волшебными жертвами, которых Тесей видел.

— Пошли отсюда, — попросил он Призрака, но тот помедлил и вдруг резко наклонился, клацнув зубами — Тесей разглядел крысу в его пасти. Фестрал подошёл вплотную, мотнув головой, словно предлагая. — Это мне, что ли?

Призрак очень явно протягивал ему свою добычу, этот жест нельзя было прочитать иначе. Ньют, окажись он здесь, орал бы с восторгом натуралиста.

— Серьёзно? Ну… спасибо, — ответил Тесей, пребывая в лёгком шоке от такого подношения. — Кажется, сейчас мне выбирать не приходится.

Пожалуй, события сегодняшнего дня он опустит, когда будет рассказывать в письме о том, что ему пришлось пережить. Ни к чему волновать родных. Лишь бы только добраться до своих, чтобы набросать это чёртово письмо.

Тут Тесей осознал.

— Они уходят завтра с утра, — сказал он, обняв Призрака за шею. — Я не успеваю... Я не успеваю!


	7. 7

Дождь и не намеревал прекращаться. Жалящие капли барабанили по голове и плечам, затекали за воротник, впитываясь в и без того промокшую одежду. Зубы стучали не то от холода, не то от первых признаков лихорадки, и оставалось только проклинать Диону, выплеснувшую из кальпиды воды за целый год, да упёрто идти куда глаза глядят.

Воды в траншее набралось почти по колено. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Приходилось сначала с чавканьем выдирать здоровую ногу из жадных объятий грязи, потом, опираясь на палку, подволакивать ногу раненую. И так снова. И снова.

Бедро горело огнём. Тесей надеялся, что измученное тело заглушит боль, но рана свербила, точно в ней продолжало ворочаться острие ножа. С каждым шагом ногу простреливало, тянуло колено и судорогой сводило лодыжку.

Вдоль осыпавшейся стены траншеи стояло несколько уцелевших ящиков. Со стоном Тесей опустился на один, плечом отпихнув мертвеца без половины черепа. Шею его обматывал толстый шарф грубой вязки. Тёплый, широкий и длинный, такие вяжут на фронт матери для своих сыновей.

Закрыв глаза, Тесей подставил небу покрытое испариной лицо. Мерлин, совсем недавно он мечтал о ванне. Горячей, пенной ванне с солями, окрашивающими воду во все цвета радуги. Пара движений палочкой — и можно погружаться в трансфигурированную из ближайшего дерева бадью.

Раньше он не придавал значения тому, сколь сильно магия облегчает жизнь.

Под ледяным дождём Тесей промок насквозь, но потряхивало его не от холода, а от жара. Хотелось стянуть одежду, чтобы стало легче, но нельзя. Как нельзя прохлаждаться, сидя на ящике. У него ещё есть шанс успеть. Мизерный, но, может…

В плечо ткнулась костлявая морда.

Тесей устало открыл глаза. Призрак стоял перед ним. Мокрая попона облепила тощие бока, обрисовала крылья, придав фестралу совершенно инфернальный вид. Он месил ногами грязь, помахивал хвостом и водил ушами по сторонам.

— Я не умер, — твёрдо заявил Тесей.

Призрак склонил голову набок, уставился потусторонне мерцающими белыми глазами. У Тесея внутри всё сжималось от этого взгляда. Или это усиливался жар?

С минуту Призрак продолжал его рассматривать. Потом подогнул ноги и неуклюже плюхнулся в грязную воду.

— Ч-что? — выдохнул Тесей, неверяще глядя на вставшего на колени фестрала. Тот дёрнул головой и фыркнул, точно сокрушаясь о человеческой недогадливости.

Оперевшись о палку, Тесей встал. Нога тут же протестующе заныла, заставив издать жалобный стон, больше похожий на скулёж. Прихрамывая, Тесей обошёл Призрака и подцепил край потяжелевшей от впитанной воды попоны. Нужно снять её, иначе, чего доброго, в этой темноте можно повредить крыло.

Призрак стойко терпел, пока Тесей возился с попоной, только дёргал мордой, безмолвно спрашивая: «Ну, долго ещё копаться собираешься?»

Приезжая в гости к матери, Тесей всегда седлал гиппогрифа и катался с ней вдоль кромки леса. Они обсуждали её новые контракты и его будни, едва отличимые друг от друга, как братья-близнецы. Тесей гордился, что хорошо ездит верхом и что гиппогрифы, в отличие от прочих волшебных тварей, его признают. Сейчас же на спину фестрала он взгромоздился с трудом, точно пятилетний ребёнок, сдуру решивший прокатиться на самом крупном жеребце в табуне.

Уперев колени в основания кожистых крыльев и намотав на руку спутавшуюся грязную гриву, Тесей прильнул к шее Призрака. Шелковистая, тёплая…

Сознание едва не поплыло, и Тесей дёрнул головой, отгоняя накатившую дурноту. Следом пришла злость на самого себя. Так глупо попасться маглам! А ещё аврор называется. Потерял бдительность и схлопотал пулю.

Призрак поднялся и зашагал дальше. Он шёл степенно, мягче гиппогрифа, не так сильно покачиваясь вперёд-назад. Этот шаг мог усыпить любого, даже боль в ноге, кажется, притихла. Немного тянуло, но не до желания вытащить нож и оттяпать раненую конечность.

За очередным поворотом оказалась развилка. Призрак замер и, насколько позволяла шея, обернулся на Тесея.

Вещмешок с остатками пищи был потерян, но компас Тесей хранил в кармане шинели. Грязь заляпала стекло, но синяя стрелка безошибочно указывала на север.

— Налево, — сказал Тесей, стуча зубами.

От таблички на новом участке траншеи осталась только половина со слогом «Бра». Брайтон? Сейчас там должна быть хорошая погода... В такую вдоль побережья курсируют заполненные отдыхающими пароходы, и оркестры гремят так, что слышно с берега.

Тесей дёрнулся. И правда гремело. Не музыканты из его воспоминаний, а артиллерия. Где-то в стороне Ванден-ль-Вьей, кажется?

Бам-бам! Взрывы вторили шагам фестрала. Тот прижал уши и утробно ворчал, как наткнувшийся на чужака кот. Тесей льнул к костлявой шее, боясь случайно высунуть макушку из-за края траншеи.

Они прошли мимо обвалившегося входа в блиндаж, мимо лестниц с повисшими на них телами, чья форма в темноте не опознавалась, и забрели под мост из пары досок. Дальше траншея обрывалась.

Взгляду Тесея открылся глубокий котлован, какой оставит не каждый упавший с неба метеорит. Полукруглая яма, тела и косые склоны. Подобно скошенной траве, люди лежали рядами на этих склонах, покрытые грязью, точно земля стремилась их поглотить. Словно снегом она занесла тела так, что у иных видны были только ноги и руки со скрюченными пальцами. Вода, скопившаяся на дне, порыжела от крови.

Пока Тесей безмолвно оглядывал котлован, Призрак, потоптавшись на месте, упрямо зашагал дальше.

— Ты куда? Стой! — Тесей дёрнул фестрала за гриву, призывая не лезть наверх, но тот только недовольно всхрапнул и продолжил путь, ступая по мертвецам.

— Стой! Призрак!

Длинный хвост стегнул его по руке. Безуспешно Тесей пытался заставить фестрала повернуть назад — тот наконец взобрался по склону и остановился, вглядываясь в ночь. Тощие бока тревожно вздымались, хвост хлестал из стороны в сторону, задевая спину, а уши беспокойно шевелились. Он сделал пару неуверенных шагов по размокшей в болото земле, приободрился и пошёл уже бодрее, огибая воронки. Тесей сглотнул. Ему природа ночного зрения не пожаловала. Попробуй он сам пересечь ничейную землю — переломал бы ноги как пить дать.

— Смотри, опять траншея, — пробормотал Тесей. — Давай, спускайся. Нечего нам под открытым небом торчать…

По телу бегали мурашки. Странно, ещё недавно ему было нестерпимо жарко.

— Ну же. — Он настойчиво дёрнул гриву. — Чего ты упрямишься?

Интуиция требовала немедленно спуститься, спрятаться, зарыться в землю подобно гоблину. Сила внутреннего голоса нарастала, переходила на крик, а Призрак… Он не упрямился, просто застыл, точно угодил под Петрификус Тоталус. За пеленой дождя Тесей видел какие-то вспышки у террикона по другую сторону траншеи, но не мог понять — гром это или осветительные снаряды.

— Призрак!

Фестрал отмер и попятился, игнорируя Тесея, который ударил костлявый бок пяткой здоровой ноги, но безуспешно.

— Да какого чёрта!

Новая вспышка осветила небо гораздо ближе — над рощей. Тесей взглядом проследил огненные отметины снарядов, оглушительно взорвавшихся над ничейной землёй. Точно кто-то запустил фейерверки. Оранжевый свет затопил всё вокруг, открыв глазу каждое сожжённое дерево, каждую заполненную водой воронку с плавающими в них обломками, каждого мертвеца и глубокую рану траншеи.

Призрак захрипел и загарцевал на месте.

— Тише, тише, — зашептал Тесей, сжавшись внутри от страха. — Тише…

От ранения или от усталости его парализовало. «Надо уходить!» — твердили рефлексы, но что-то гипнотическое было в оранжевом свете, в том, как взрывались в небе снаряды и нарастал рёв выстрелов.

Косой луч пламени прорезал стену дождя над рощей. Взрыв сотряс землю, и внутри Тесея точно лопнула напряжённая струна.

Ещё до того, как Тесей что есть мочи крикнул: «Скачи!», Призрак сорвался с места. Он сиганул через разрушенную стену, едва не скинув зажмурившегося от боли Тесея. Дождь хлестал во всю силу, воздух вибрировал от выстрелов, а затянутое тучами оранжевое небо пылало, будто впитывая охвативший рощу огонь.

Фестрал остановился перед широким провалом, заозирался, когда на фоне гула раздался страшный, нечеловеческий крик. От рощи отделился язык пламени, и жуткий вопль, казалось, исходил от него.

«Человек… — с ужасом осознал Тесей. — Это же человек!»

И тот нёсся прямо на них.

Призрак брыкнулся, едва не встав на дыбы, метнулся в сторону, испуганно хрипя.

— Развернись! Раз… — Тесей вцепился в гриву, силясь заставить Призрака повернуть туда, где на границе оранжевого света клубилась спасительная тьма.

Фестрал распахнул кожистые крылья, присел и взмыл вверх так резко, что Тесею пришлось прижаться к нему всем телом, чтобы не соскользнуть с костистого крупа. Кажется, Призрак сам не ожидал, что сможет взлететь, и чуть не рухнул обратно на землю. Едва зажившее крыло слушалось с неохотой.

Холодный ветер и дождь стегали по лицу, но Тесей не закрывал глаза. Никогда ещё он не летал с такой скоростью, даже на самом быстром из маминых гиппогрифов. Земля превратилась в размытое пятно, тучи приблизились так, что их можно было коснуться рукой.

Тесей не стал этого делать. Он потянулся в карман за компасом, скользким от воды. «Только бы не уронить», — взмолился он, прищурившись, чтобы разглядеть стрелку.

Они летели почти в верном направлении.

В этот раз фестрал послушался, стоило потянуть за гриву. Он скользил по воздуху, едва взмахивая крыльями, точно конькобежец по льду. Тесей чувствовал, как расслабилась шея под его ладонями, но сам успокоиться не мог. А на востоке уже брезжил рассвет.

— Помедленней!

Они пролетели над разорванными железнодорожными путями, вдоль которых лежало несколько перевёрнутых грузовых вагонов. Рядом суетились люди с фонарями, и только поэтому Тесею удалось разглядеть дорогу. Ещё было слишком темно, чтобы кто-то с земли сумел заметить их с Призраком.

Он потянул гриву на себя, призывая спускаться. На фоне узкой золотистой полосы рассвета маячило здание, некогда выкрашенное в розовый. Полуразрушенное, оно ничем не походило на открытку, показанную Тесею в Абвиле. Только превращённый в груду металлолома паровоз указывал, что это место ещё недавно было вокзалом.

Призрак влетел внутрь через дыру в стене, тяжело опустился на пол и проскакал несколько футов. Сквозь Тесея прошла волна магии, холодная на контрасте с вновь поднявшимся жаром. Он увидел удивлённо вытянувшиеся лица товарищей и устало закрыл глаза.

Топот ног, затем чьи-то руки стащили его с Призрака.

— Тесей, твою мать! — прогремел над ухом голос Хэйвуда.

— Маглы начали раньше, — выпалил Тесей. — Антанта начала наступление раньше...

— Заткнись, Тесей, — прорычал Хэйвуд. — Сабатье, тащи бадьян! Диффиндо!

Пропитанная кровью штанина разошлась, обнажая кое-как перевязанную рану. Боль вспыхула огнём, когда чужие руки размотали тряпку и жгут.

— Какого чёрта, где ты фестрала нашёл, — бурчал Хэйвуд. На Тесея вдруг напала такая слабость, что едва удавалось держать глаза открытыми и не падать на спину. — Выпендрёжник. Ещё бы на драконе прилетел…

Тесей не злился. Хэйвуд не со зла, просто нервничает. Он бессмысленно смотрел в лицо друга, в котором что-то изменилось с их последней встречи… Точно! Усы!

— Хорошо, что ты сбрил усы. Они были дурацкие.

— Твою мать! — снова ругнулся Хэйвуд, глядя на открывшуюся ему рану.

Сабатье сунул Хэйвуду флягу с бадьяном, и тот без предупреждения плеснул на окровавленное бедро.

Тесей заорал. Перепуганный Призрак зарычал и встал на дыбы, отгоняя обступивших его волшебников.

— Нет! — Тесей вытянул вперёд руку, растопырил пальцы. — Стой!

От боли брызнули слёзы и поплыло сознание. Ноги подкосились, в глазах уже стояла тьма.

— Заберите Призрака, — потребовал Тесей, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись Хэйвуду в руку. — Не смейте бросать Призрака! Не смейте…


	8. 8

В окно бил нестерпимо яркий солнечный свет. Тесей зажмурился, поднеся руку к лицу. Наверное, мама забыла задёрнуть шторы...

Он словно впервые увидел свою ладонь — мозолистую, со следами въевшейся грязи. Стёкла мелко дребезжали от взрывов, и Тесей силился вспомнить: что же с ним было?.. Откуда взялись взрывы? С интересом Тесей рассматривал пальцы, думая, что в жизни не лежал на такой мягкой постели. Даже нога почти не болела, но вместе с тем отвратительно ныли мышцы всего тела. Словно он днями шёл без передышки…

Тесей подскочил на кровати. Призрак! Антанта наступает! Нужно срочно сообщить, чтобы успели эвакуировать магов!

— Куда-то торопишься?

Тесей, уже спустивший ногу с кровати, повернул голову так, что чуть не свернул шею. У второго окна в тени стоял человек, которого Тесей меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть.

Особенно после того письма.

Они смотрели друг на друга в молчании. Нужно поздороваться, сказать что-нибудь вразумительное, но слишком трудно было поверить, что это не морок воспалённого сознания. Тесей сглотнул и судорожно закашлялся.

— Привет, папа, — выдавил он наконец. — А как же драгоценное Министерство?

Отец ничего не ответил на этот выпад. Отсюда было сложно разглядеть его лицо, но он склонил голову набок, как делал когда-то, выслушивая жалобы Тесея на учёбу. Тесей снова ощутил боль, но на этот раз в сердце, и с волнением смотрел, как отец приближается. Почему он приехал? Только лишь ради него? Ведь наверняка в Министерстве сейчас проблем выше драконьей головы…

— Во что ты, Моргана тебя раздери, ввязался? — Тесей оторопел, инстинктивно подался назад. — Как можно было лишиться палочки, подставиться маглам? Тебя не этому учили в Аврорате! Ты понимаешь, как мать за тебя волновалась?

— Я...

Тесей не удержался от тихого возгласа, едва руки сомкнулись за его спиной. Он не помнил, когда отец его обнимал в последний раз. Наверное, на семейном торжестве после приёма в Аврорат.

— Я рад, что ты жив, — услышал он. — Уже послал сову в ваш дом.

— Как они? — глухо спросил Тесей, испытывая очень странные чувства от прикосновения своей небритой щеки к щеке отца.

— Не знаю, — был лаконичный ответ. Отец отстранился, и впервые Тесей увидел, какие глубокие тени залегли под его глазами. — Как ты, надеюсь, помнишь, я давно не живу с вами. Но твой приятель явно не был в курсе, я получил письмо от него и изготовил портал.

— Нелегальный?.. — Тесей не поверил своим ушам.

Тонкие губы поджались в усмешке:

— Лично ходил к Эвермонду оповестить, что направляюсь к сыну, ушедшему в обход запрета на магловский фронт. — Он посерьёзнел, придвинул стул и сел рядом, с виду обыкновенный лондонский клерк — а ведь раньше отец всегда ходил в мантиях. — Ты о многом не знаешь. В Министерстве начались волнения, «Пророк» уже отказывается обходить стороной тему войны.

Тесей потёр ноющую голову. Он не собирался говорить сейчас об этом.

— Сколько я здесь? — Он огляделся. — И где я? Где мой фестрал?

Отец поднял брови.

— Вы оба всё ещё в Секедене, и твой фестрал на заднем дворе ест отменную вырезку. Ты не хочешь ни о чём мне рассказать?

— Пока не увижу его и своих — нет.

Он упрямо вскинул подбородок. На лице отца появилась слабая тень улыбки.

— Своевольный засранец. Хоть бы для виду разрешения спросил, прежде чем бежать сломя голову на континент ради чужой войны.

— Весь в тебя. Не ты ли внедрялся в банду воров-анимагов без согласия начальства?

— Туше. И тем не менее...

Отец разом как будто растерял все слова. Он смотрел на Тесея, которого начала пугать его взволнованность, всё более заметная. Отец пытался говорить как обычно, словно они и не расставались на год, но Тесей видел, как нервно зашарила его рука по карманам. Будто он забыл, где всегда держал сигареты.

— Левый, — подсказал Тесей, сглотнув комок в горле.

Вытянутый портсигар лёг на кровать, за ним последовала палочка, но отец словно и не собирался закуривать. Он уставился в пол, потом на стену и сказал, адресуясь к окну:

— Я оставлю тебе портсигар и свою палочку. Только попробуй потерять.

Он говорил серьёзно? Тесей с благоговением покосился на палочку, сжал в руке — и дерево потеплело под пальцами. Он изумлённо выдохнул:

— Ни за что!

— Вот и отлично. Будь хорошим парнем. Спасай жизни.

Его речь звучала всё более отрывисто, и Тесей не выдержал.

— Папа... — начал он, подбирая слова, чтобы высказать то, что лежало на душе: благодарность, просьбу снова обнять, как в детстве, и Мерлин знает что ещё, но не успел, потому что отец, склонившись, коснулся его лба губами. Этот жест безусловной любви совсем выбил из колеи, и Тесей вытянул руку, ища отцовскую сухую ладонь.

Они простили друг друга.

Дверь скрипнула и приоткрылась, в щели возникло широкое, как полная луна, лицо Хэйвуда. Тесей всегда был рад его видеть, но в этот момент друг появился очень невовремя. Впрочем, тот быстро это понял.

— Мистер Трэверс! — произнёс он драматичным шёпотом. — Я только сказать, что к вам сова. Очень потрёпанная, из Отдела внутренних расследований.

Он помедлил секунду, пытаясь справиться с лицом. Хэйвуд был редким человеком, кому Тесей открыл правду об отце, но одно дело знать, а другое — видеть.

Дверь наконец захлопнулась. Отец вздохнул:

— Начинается. И как только разведали, нюхлеры недоделанные.

— Ты справишься?

— Конечно. Не в первый и не в последний раз. В нынешнем хаосе можно сослаться хоть на личную беседу с Мерлином, и это проглотят. Но мне...

— ...пора. Я понял.

Тесей неуверенно улыбнулся. Отец кивнул ему и встал, надевая шляпу.

— Твоя мать, к слову, пообещала скормить тебя гиппогрифам, если не вернёшься к концу года, — заметил он.

— Мама может.

— Так что не задерживайся тут. — Он подошёл к двери. — Я буду тебе писать.

Это звучало как обещание, и Тесей произнёс, поднимая руку в прощальном жесте:

— Я тоже.

Он постарался запомнить фигуру отца, стоящую в дверном проёме, его всегда прямую, несгибаемую спину, почти армейскую вытяжку и малоэмоциональное лицо с чётко выраженными скулами. Тесей ни капли не был на него похож, унаследовав лишь одно: лёгкий шотландский акцент. Ребёнком он подражал отцу, и, как оказалось, Лондон не смог вытравить эту черту окончательно.

Минут пять Тесей осмысливал встречу, а потом встал, оделся и, хромая, направился искать Призрака. Тесея, похоже, положили в комнате начальника станции и, выйдя в коридор, он наткнулся разом на всех своих товарищей. Его ждали. Множество рук потянулись к нему, чтобы хлопнуть по плечу, раздались приветственные возгласы:

— Хей, приятель!

— Тесей! Проснулся наконец!

— Спасибо, что предупредил о наступлении!

Тесей попытался улыбнуться, но губы отчего-то не слушались, мимолётная радость ушла вместе с отцом, палочка которого, каштановая с черепаховой рукояткой, теперь надёжно лежала в чехле. Наверное, он должен себя вести так, словно ничего не изменилось, словно он не видел всех этих мертвецов, не встречался с союзными солдатами, жаждущими убивать дезертиров, не прятался от взрывов за хлипкими стенами школы. Поэтому Тесей выдавил из себя улыбку, сославшись на головную боль и желание проверить фестрала. Его тут же отпустили.

Пройдя по главному залу, с потолка которого осыпалась штукатурка, Тесей через дверь вышел в другой коридор ещё меньше предыдущего и разыскал проход на задний двор. Землю основательно развезло дождём, и новые ботинки Тесея, выданные взамен его сапог, тут же утонули в грязи чуть ли не по самые лодыжки. Фестрал пил из ведра, стоя под навесом для повозок, и вскинул голову на звук шагов. Пожалуй, Тесей был рад видеть его больше, чем всех своих товарищей.

— Призрак! Как твоё крыло?

Фестрал мотнул головой, слегка расправив крылья, словно демонстрируя. «А ребята подлатали его, — подумал Тесей. — Ни следа царапин». Он погладил чёрный шелковистый бок, который вздрагивал под рукой.

Снаряды всё ещё разрывались невдалеке, но станция была в безопасности, защищённая не только расстоянием, но и магией. Магия... Никогда Тесей не ценил её так, как сегодня, и никогда так остро не ощущал несправедливое неравенство между собой и маглами. Пока те страдают и гибнут, заброшенные в жерло войны, немногочисленные волшебники имеют ключ от тайн природы, защищающий их и дарящий им комфорт. Поэтому нельзя сидеть сложа руки. Нужно помогать, пытаться сделать всё, что в их силах, чтобы спасти людей. И спасать надо не только своих.

Но как к этому предложению отнесутся в их команде?

— Ну что, ожил? — раздался из-за спины знакомый голос. Снова Хэйвуд. — Тебя лихорадило, как распоследнего магла, целую бутыль лекарства пришлось извести.

— Не надо так сравнивать! — резко сказал Тесей. — С маглами. Не надо.

Хэйвуд слегка удивился, но примирительно поднял руки.

— Как скажете, сэр. Тебе палочку одолжить?

— Отец свою отдал. — И, заглушая присвист Хэйвуда, Тесей спросил: — Сколько я тут валялся?

— Да всего несколько часов. Отправляться решили к вечеру, когда ты на ноги встанешь. Кстати, как там они, твои ноги?

Тесей пожал плечами. Одеваясь, на месте раны он заметил лишь покраснение и небольшой шрам. Скоро сойдут и они, но хромота всё ещё беспокоила, хоть и гораздо меньше, чем в траншеях. Ещё немного, и он забудет эти дни, как страшный сон.

Скоро ли?..

В голове были одни вопросы без ответов. Больше всего на свете Тесей сейчас хотел остаться в одиночестве и одновременно боялся, что отсутствие людей вокруг него запустит хроноворот воспоминаний.

Призрак довольно переступал ногами, реагируя на руку Тесея, и явно не мучился никакими моральными терзаниями. Счастливое животное.

— Может, отпустим его? — Хэйвуд кивнул на фестрала. — На волю.

— Не могу. Он спас меня от смерти, притом не единожды.

Сзади раздался вздох. Тесей на него не отреагировал: в его голове медленно зрел план. Он знал, что им делать дальше. Они могут быть рядом с маглами в битвах, заготовят побольше настоек бадьяна и растопырника, потренируют щиты от пуль, вызовут ветер, чтобы направить газ обратно на врагов и спасти маглов от бомбёжки. Может быть, уговорить команду сразу не удастся, да и людей у них пока маловато, но если «Пророк» уже на их стороне...

— Мне нужно связаться с координатором, — сказал Тесей. — Но сначала я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал. Ты, Белинда, Саббатье и все наши.

— Хочешь выиграть эту войну? — спросил Хэйвуд с усмешкой. Он даже не знал, насколько близок к истине.

— Почти, — ответил Тесей. — Почти.


End file.
